The best mistake
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono has to face her actions but will she be alone in her new journey. Will Adam gain Chin's trust? How will everyone react.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys new story. For the sake of this story Malia is still alive, she was never killed yay! And Adam and Kono have not yet reviled there relationship to the others. Hope you enjoy please review. the next Chapter will be up shortly. Also flashbacks are in italics. _**

**_Chapter one_**

_Chin laughed as his baby cousin ran around his bedroom giggling and calling his name. He tried to remain quiet hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep but he knew Kono to well and knew she wouldn't stop till he was awake._

_"__CHINNNN!" Kono almost whined as she tugged on the duvet._

_Chin sat up at her loud whining and took note of her dishevelled hair that stood up in various directions and her blue and white pyjamas that mirrored the ocean waves. Kono looked up at Chin with her brown doe eyes, putting just a little whilst clinging on to her soft pineapple pillow. Chin smiled and picked Kono up and placed her next to him. She immediately snuggled under the covers and rested her head on Chin's chest, looking up at him innocently. Chin poked her nose and kissed her head._

_"__Cuz you have to be queit, its six am my parents and sisters are still sleeping." Chin whispered._

_"__But I wanna go surf." Kono pouted but did whisper._

_"__We will I promise but let's sleep for a while longer so we have lots of energy to surf." Chin said persuasively. _

_Kono crooked her head as she thought about Chin's suggestion. "Hmmm okay but only for a while." Kono agreed._

_Chin lay back down and got comfy then closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Kono to crawl on top of him and start prodding him to wake up. _

_"__Cuz…" Chin moaned._

_"__Pleasee Chin I'll love you forever and ever!" Kono exclaimed happily._

_"__Oh how can I say no to that?" Chin chuckled._

Chin sat on his couch and twiddled his thumbs nervously. Kono had turned up at his and Malia's an hour ago in tears refusing to speak to him and insisting on Malia. The two had been upstairs for a while and although Chin didn't want to get in the way he was becoming more and more concerned. He kept recalling memories of him and Kono over the years, and how she always came to him when she was upset or in trouble or just wanted to play. It concerned Chin that she wouldn't want him now. Chin was brought out of his thoughts when Malia came downstairs.

"Malia is she okay, is she hurt, what's wrong?" Chin rambled.

"Baby calm down she's not hurt." Malia said as she rested a hand on Chin's arm.

"What's wrong then?" Chin asked.

"Listen I need you to go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test." Malia instructed calmly.

"She's pregnant?" Chin asked in shock.

"Maybe, please don't worry until we know." Malia said.

"I didn't know she was seeing anyone, did she get knocked up by a one night stand?" Chin asked with a hint of anger.

Malia recognised the anger in Chin's voice and didn't want him to over react out of protectiveness. "Chin please do as I ask, I'll explain more later." Malia said.

Chin didn't want to leave until he knew everything but knew not to argue with his wife so did as she asked and went to buy a pregnancy test.

Once Chin left Malia headed back upstairs to her bedroom where Kono sat curled on the bed in tears.

"Chin's gone to get the test." Malia said softly.

"He's going to hate me." Kono sobbed.

"Sweet heart that man could never hate you." Malia said gently.

"But even if I'm not pregnant I'll have to tell him who I've been with and he will be so angry." Kono cried.

Malia hated to see Kono cry and despite their previously cold relationship, they were once incredibly close with Malia regarding Kono as a little sister.

"Come here" Malia said as she hugged Kono close. "Everything will work out in the end." She said reassuringly.

Chin returned half hour later calling Malia's name as he entered the house. Malia came down from upstairs and took the pharmacy bag, instructing Chin to stay put before dashing back upstairs. Malia and Kono were in the bathroom for a while and Chin hadn't relaxed. After twenty minutes Malia came back downstairs.

"Babe" Malia said as Chin stood up.

"Is she pregnant?" Chin asked.

Malia knew Kono had to inform Chin of everything but she had to give Chin something before he went mad.

"Yes..." Malia said quietly.

"What! Who Malia?" Chin demanded.

"Hey Chin stop!" Malia said sternly as Chin tried to head upstairs.

Chin froze at his wife's tone and turned to her.

"Babe she is going to tell you everything but you have to promise me you will stay calm." Malia said sternly and she forced Chin to make eye contact with her.

"What has she got herself into?" Chin asked worriedly.

"Let her explain." Malia said as she led Chin to the bedroom.

Chin and Malia walked into the bedroom to a tearful Kono. Chin's heart broke every time his cousin cried but knowing she was pregnant by an unknown man also made him angry and disappointed. Kono avoided Chin's gaze as she shuffled over to allow Malia to sit. Chin remained standing.

"You going to fill me in?" Chin asked coldly as he received a glare from Malia.

"I erm, please don't get mad." Kono stuttered tearfully.

"How could you get yourself pregnant Kono, how could you be so irresponsible." Chin snapped.

"Chin!" Malia scolded.

"I it was an accident…" Kono muttered.

"Clearly" Chin said.

"Chin please." Malia begged.

"Please tell me it wasn't a one night stand." Chin asked desperately.

Kono sniffled before shaking her head. "No" she whispered.

Chin sighed in relief. "So you're dating someone?" Chin asked.

Kono looked to Malia for help but Malia just held her hand.

"Yes." Kono muttered.

"Who?" Chin asked although part of him was sure he would like the answer.

Kono was silent for a while as she played with the hem of her top.

"Kono" Chin asked.

"Adam Noshimuri" Kono said softly as she looked to Chin with tear filled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make sure you read the first Chapter. **

**Chapter two**

"Adam Noshimuri? The son of Hiro Noshimuri, the head of the yakuza?" Chin asked through gritted teeth.

Kono looked at Chin with fear in her eyes. She had never felt so scared.

"Please Chin…" Kono began.

"Don't Kono, just don't." Chin snapped. Did you know she was sleeping with him?" Chin snapped at Malia.

Malia was fuming with Chin's reaction and unlike Kono who was a tearful mess, Malia was ready to fight.

"No Chin I did not know until today, and don't you dare speak to me or Kono like that." Malia snapped angrily as she got in Chin's face.

Chin was taken aback by Malia's reaction but his angry state prevented him from apologising right now and he turned and stormed out of the bedroom.

"He … hates me Lia" Kono cried hysterically into Malia's arms.

"Shhh Kono sweet heart it will be fine, let me go kick his arse." Malia said gaining a small smile from Kono.

"You going to scream at me if I come sit next to you?" Malia asked as she stood behind Chin who sat on the steps of the outdoor decking.

Chin turned to look at Malia and sighed, guilt filling him. "No." He replied as he patted the space next to him.

Malia took a seat and squeezed Chin's hand, rubbing a soothing thumb across his knuckles.

"She's scared Chin, really scared and she really needs your support right now." Malia said gently.

"How could she get involved with a guy like him?" Chin sighed in frustration.

"She believes he's changed, says he's making the business legit." Malia explained. She too was wary of Adam but she would never turn her back on Kono.

"Of course he's going to tell her that doesn't make it true, I thought she knew better than to believe someone like Adam Noshimuri had changed." Chin snapped.

"Look I know you're angry but being angry isn't going to help the situation. Kono needs you right now and whether you like it or not she is having Adam's baby." Malia said.

"Why didn't she go to Adam when she thought she was pregnant?" Chin asked.

"She's frightened of how he will react considering they've been having a secret relationship for the past five months and now she's pregnant with his child." Malia explained.

"Five months?" Chin asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Malia confirmed.

Chin sighed and looked out at the sea. His baby cousin had always been sensible with her relationships, always picking good guys and keeping Chin informed.

_Chin watched from the car as he saw Kono kiss a boy goodbye. It was shot but sweet and Chin knew Kono was happy. _

_"__Hey cuz" Kono said as she jumped in the car with Chin, oblivious to what he saw._

_"__Who was that?" Chin asked as he got straight to the point._

_"__What, who?" Kono stumbled as she blushed._

_"__Ha ha, it's okay cuz don't be embarrassed." Chin laughed._

_"__Shut up" Kono whined as she looked out the window. _

_"__Come on what's his name?" Chin asked._

_Kono bit her lip to try hide her smile but a dimple popped out regardless. _

_"__Luke" Kono whispered._

_"__He a surfer?" Chin asked._

_"__Yeah, he goes to school as well, he's in my math class." Kono informed. _

_"__How long you been dating?" Chin pried. _

_"__Erm I don't know, he's kissed me a few times when we leave the beach but he hasn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend so I don't know if that means were dating?" Kono said quietly. _

_"__Ahh cuz I'm pretty sure he's in to you. You should ask him what your status is, see what he says." Chin told her._

_"__Okay" Kono said with a smile. _

_"__Make sure he respects you cuz, don't let him pressure you into anything you're not ready for." Chin said._

_"__I know cuz, I'll tell you if you need to beat him up." Kono giggled._

Chin knocked on the bedroom door and peered round. Kono was gathering her bag and wiping her eyes ready to leave.

"Where you going?" Chin asked as he entered the room, stopping her in her tracks.

"I erm I should go." She said quietly.

Chin noticed her hands shaking and the teary eyes his heart breaking at her evident fear.

"Cuz" Chin said as he tried to find the right words.

"I'm really sorry I disappointed you Chin, I … I'm sorry please don't be mad at Malia, just be mad at me." Kono said sadly as she tried to leave.

Chin felt awful and grabbed Kono's arm, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. Kono sobbed hysterically for a few minutes and she clung to Chin tightly apologising repeatedly.

"I was going to tell you about Adam and me." Kono sobbed as she pulled away to look at Chin.

"When cuz, from what Malia has said, you've kept this secret relationship up for five months." Chin said.

Kono bowed her head and shuffled her feet. "I was scared of what you would all say." Kono mumbled.

"You should have told me Kono." Chin said sternly.

"I didn't know how." Kono said.

"Cuz Adam can't be trusted, he's now the head of the Yakuza and everyone on the island knows the yakuza are anything but legit." Chin told her.

"Chin he has changed. He's nothing like his father, and all of his businesses on the north shore are legit I promise you." Kono said desperately.

Chin sighed, he trusted Kono but he didn't trust Adam.

"Kono I'm sorry but I don't trust the guy, the yakuza are not legit." Chin stated.

"But Adam is." Kono said softly.

"Kono" Chin sighed.

"No Chin please. Adam has turned everything around. He doesn't want anything to do with his father's business he wants to make a profitable legit business." Kono begged.

Chin didn't trust Adam, but Kono clearly trusted him and clearly she was happy with him.

"Why haven't you told him you're pregnant?" Chin asked.

"Because I'm scared he will leave me." Kono admitted.

"Kono if he leaves you he will be proving what a bad guy he is. If he really loves you and this baby he will stand by you and he will bloody well prove to me that he is legit." Chin said firmly.

"I don't know how to tell him, it's not like we planned this." Kono said quietly.

"You have to be honest cuz." Chin said calmly as he hugged Kono.

Kono drove onto Adam's drive keeping an eye out to anyone that may recognise her. She stepped out of the car and knocked on Adam front door, waiting for an answer. Her whole body was shaking as she waited to tell Adam the news. Adam answered the door shortly after she knocked smiling when he saw her.

"Hey babe" He said as she stepped inside.

"Hi" She mumbled nervously.

"Hey what's wrong?" Adam asked with concern as he held her hands.

"We need to talk" Kono said seriously.

"Okay, what's up you worrying me?" Adam said with concern as he led Kono to the sofa.

They sat down, Kono keeping space between them, scared at how Adam would react.

"Baby talk to me" Adam pushed as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I erm…" She tried as the tears began to fall.

"Kono baby your scaring me." Adam said as he wrapped an arm round her, kissing her cheek and drying her eyes.

"I'm scared how you will react." Kono sobbed as she looked to Adam.

"Sweet heart you can tell me anything." Adam said reassuringly.

Kono took in a breath as she prepared to tell Adam.

"I erm I'm…I'm pregnant." She whispered softly.

"Pregnant?" Adam asked in shock.

Kono nodded her head. "Please don't be mad, I know it wasn't planned and…" Kono cried.

"Were having a baby?" Adam almost asked as he confirmed what he heard.

"Yeah." Kono said tearfully.

Adam smiled brightly before taking Kono's face in his hands and kissing her hard, then peppering kisses across her face and neck.

"Were having a baby!" He exclaimed proudly.

"You're not mad?" Kono asked in surprise.

"Mad? Of course not. I'm shocked and a little scared but you're having my baby, that beats everything." Adam said happily.

"I'm really scared Adam." Kono said softly.

"Me too, I guess everyone will find out about us now." Adam said.

"Erm Chin and Malia already know." Kono mumbled.

"Oh erm do they know your pregnant?" Adam asked almost sadly at not being told first.

Kono noticed Adam's sad tone. "I freaked out when I missed my period and I though as Malia's a doctor she might know if there was another reason for missing it so I told her but Chin answered the door and I was crying so I had to tell them." Kono cried. "I'm sorry." Kono mumbled.

"Don't be I know now." Adam said as he hugged Kono. "How did they react?" He asked.

"Malia is supportive but Chin doesn't trust you. I know he's disappointed in me." Kono said sadly.

"I promise you I will do everything to prove to him I'm legit and that I'm here for you." Adam said sweetly.

Kono smiled and kissed Adam's cheek. "You're a good man Adam." Kono said.

"I'm a lucky man" Adam replied as he kissed her lips and placed a hand on her stomach.

"How are we going to deal with this, I mean are relationship is either confined to a hotel room or your place when it's quiet." Kono said.

"Well we can start by telling Five-0 about us and I guess they will react like Chin, so the next step will be for me to gain there trust and you will move in here obviously." Adam said.

"Do you want me to move in or do you feel like you have to ask?" Kono asked.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. I want to look after my gorgeous girlfriend and our baby and the best way to do that is for you to move in." Adam said with a smile.

"I'll move in if you get rid of the hideous bedside lamps you have." Kono said with a chuckle.

"Hey I like those." Adam said in defence.

"Are you arguing with me?" Kono asked in mock seriousness.

"Erm…" Adam stuttered.

"Because I think you should do as I say considering you got be knocked up and I will be the one pushing this baby out of a very small hole in my body." Kono said

"Whatever you say babe." Adam said as he raised his hands in surrender.

Kono giggled and kissed Adam sweetly.

"Can we tell the guys tomorrow, I just want to relax with you today?" Kono asked.

"Anything you want baby." Adam said as the two settled in front of the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter actually made me cry writing it ha a bit emosh shall we say. As I've said before I don't think the guys would ever treat Kono how I've written but you never know it's nice to see a different side and how it plays out. Keep reviewing. **

**Chapter Three**

Kono grabbed Adam's hand for reassurance as they sat in the car waiting for Kono to muster the courage to enter the Five-0 headquarters and face her team. The two had agreed to speak to them together, Kono frightened to go alone and Adam not wanting her to do it alone.

"You ready babe?" Adam asked as he snapped Kono out of her zone.

"Erm no…" Kono mumbled quietly.

"You have to work today hun so you'll have to face them at some point." Adam said simply.

"I know, I know." Kono sighed as she grabbed her bag from the foot well. "We shouldn't hold hands as we walk through." Kono said quickly. "Because people will judge and I know is shouldn't care but I don't know and I need to tell the guys and…"

"Okay." Adam said will a smile as he kissed her hastily and they got out the car.

It was relatively queit as they walked through the halls. They had purposely chosen to go in early to avoid as many on lookers as possible. Despite the minimal people in the offices occupied with their own work to give Kono and Adam a second glance, Kono still felt like every eye was on her. As they approached the doors to HQ Kono took a minute to compose herself before she and Adam entered.

"Noshimuri what do you want!" Steve yelled as he drew his gun on Adam.

Danny and Chin ran out of their offices to see what was going on, with Chin giving Kono a knowing look.

"Boss please he's with me." Kono said as she almost stood in front of Adam to protect him.

"What do you mean he's with you?" Danny asked curiously as he looked between the two.

"Erm I…" Kono stuttered as she looked between the various eyes staring at her.

"We need to talk to you." Adam piped up.

"Were talking to Kono." Steve said harshly, his hand still hovering near his gun.

"We need to talk." Kono said as she echoed Adam's words.

"Okay talk." Steve said his face contorted in confusion.

"Me and Adam have been seeing each other." Kono said quietly.

"Excuse me what?" Danny asked as he stepped closer making sure he hear correctly.

"Were…a couple." Kono mumbled.

Chin remained queit, hovering by his door as if ready to escape if things got bad.

"A couple? A couple of what?" Danny asked.

"Kono's my girlfriends." Adam stated.

"WHAT!" Kono tell me he's joking?" Steve demanded as he slammed his hands on the smart table.

"No he's telling the truth." Kono mumbled. She felt like a naughty school girl who was in detention with the head teacher.

"You're telling me you've been sleeping with him" Steve asked as he pointed at Adam as though he were an object.

"It's more than that." Adam interjected.

"Shut it I'm talking to Kono." Steve snapped.

"Boss please…he's right it's not just sex we love each other." Kono said defensively.

"Love? This is a joke?" Danny asked horrified by Kono's revelation.

"How long has this been going on for Kono?" Steve asked seriously.

Kono looked at Chin and saw disappointment written across his face. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Kono!" Steve exclaimed.

"Five months." Kono rushed out.

Steve stood in shock at what he was hearing. Danny sighed and rubbed his face, and Chin wanted to leave knowing Steve was about to get a whole lot angrier when he discovered Kono was pregnant.

"What is this Kono? You weren't getting enough attention or something, thought you'd find yourself a new toy?!" Steve said harshly.

"Steve." Chin snapped. He was disappointed but he wouldn't let Steve be rude to Kono.

"You knew?" Steve asked.

"I found out yesterday." Chin answered.

"Kono this is bad, you can't align yourself with a criminal, and you're a cop for god sake!" Steve said frustrated.

"Adam's changed Steve, he's not like his father" Kono said desperately.

"Kono the yakuza don't change" Steve sighed.

Kono looked to Chin for help but Chin avoided her gaze. She felt rejected and knew she was about to lose her friends when they found out she was pregnant.

"What Kono?" Danny asked, sensing more.

Kono looked at Adam and tried to smile, she took his hand and he squeezed hers reassuringly.

"I'm pregnant." Kono said quietly.

Chin sighed and waited for whatever was about to happen next.

"Oh Kono…" Danny said almost in pity.

"You got yourself pregnant by a criminal?" Steve snapped angrily.

"It wasn't planned but…" Kono went on.

"Do you love him Kono?" Steve asked.

Kono nodded.

"Then for your sake and the baby's I hope he looks after you. You'll me out of field work for the duration of your pregnancy and I don't want him coming into these offices, he can collect you or whatever but he can remain outside." Steve ordered before walking to his office and slamming the door.

Kono felt sick and alone. She didn't want to fight, didn't have it in her. She couldn't afford to argue and risk losing her job; she had a baby to raise. Kono watched the door shake as Steve slammed it behind him. She watched as Danny gave her a pitiful look and wandered back to his office, mumbling congratulations as he passed them. Kono then looked to Chin.

"I suggest you say goodbye, there's paperwork on your desk for today's case cuz." Chin said.

Kono turned to hug Adam but Chin interrupted as he walked up to Adam.

"You hurt her or that baby in anyway and I will kill you Adam." Chin threatened before walking into his office.

Kono felt the tears prick her eyes but she refused to let the guys see her tears.

"I guess I should go." Adam said quietly.

"Yeah." Kono agreed.

"I can collect you tonight but I'm in meetings till ten so it will be late." Adam questioned.

"Don't worry I'll meet you at home." Kono said as she kissed his cheek.

"Just ring me if you need me, I'll leave a meeting if necessary I can re-arrange them." Adam said seriously.

"No I know there important, I'll be fine I'll see you tonight." Kono said as she walked to her office and Adam headed to his meetings.

Kono sat in her office filling paperwork for herself and the guys. She was sure Steve made her to all of theirs as punishment but he argued it gave her something to do seeing as she was out of the field. The guys had been called to a drug bust a few hours ago and still weren't back. She guessed they were probably gone to lunch so she decided to pop to the nearby shop and grab some lunch herself.

Kono was barley gone half hour, but when she returned the guys were gathered around the smart table. She walked in carrying her salad and drink and tried to avoid their gaze.

"Where have you been?" Steve asked.

"I erm went to get lunch." Kono replied.

"Well you have paperwork that's clearly not finished and we need to discuss this case so can you put that away and join us." Steve ordered.

Chin and Danny didn't know what to say. They hated Adam and didn't agree with Kono's relationship but Steve's tone was a bit much.

"Yeah" Kono replied as she hurriedly put her lunch on her desk and returned to the guys.

"So we have the body of a teenage girl found not far from the highway, presumably dumped there and killed elsewhere, Max will confirm." Steve began

"What happened to the drug bust?" Kono asked not realising a new case had come in.

"We dealt with that this morning, this is a new case Kono." Steve said as he spoke down to Kono.

Kono remained queit for the rest of the discussion, accepting her orders to track down a list of relatives and friends of the victim and go speak to them.

Kono turned up at the victim's boyfriend's house. She stepped out of the car and walked up the cobbled driveway. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she realised in was four and still hadn't ate lunch. She knocked and was greeted by the boy's mother.

"Mrs Kalloh I'm officer Kalakaua is George home?" Kono asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" The mother asked.

"I'm afraid George's girlfriend Ruby turned up dead this morning." Kono informed as she entered the house.

"Rubies dead!" George exclaimed as he appeared from the front room.

After George had calmed down, Kono sat with him to ask a few questions.

"George where were you last night between eleven and two?" Kono asked.

"I erm I was at a beach party." George replied.

"Can someone verify that?" Kono asked.

"Yeah my friend Brad I was with him all night." George answered.

"We spoke to Rubies mother and she claims you and Ruby had a heated argument yesterday evening, is that true?" Kono asked.

"Yeah but we always argue…it's her mother she doesn't like me so she banned Ruby from coming to the beach and we argued because I told her to sneak out." George replied.

"Okay" Kono said.

Kono returned to HQ and hour later. The boys were still gone and she was one again alone. She sat at her desk and began to eat her lunch. Or maybe dinner. She sat quietly eating her food and finishing the paperwork when the boys finally returned. They all split to their respective offices all ignoring her. Kono felt like a tearful mess as she wiped the lone tear that fell down her cheek. She knew hormones would affect her but her tears right now were because of her friends. If she could even call them that. Kono sighed and picked her pen up just as a wave of nausea washed over her. She jumped from her seat and hurried to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up her lunch. When she felt better she washed her face and looked at her pale complexion. She looked like crap. She had been sick that morning also.

"Why do they call it morning sickness?" She mumbled to herself.

Kono left the bathroom and walked slowly back to her office just as Steve interrupted her.

"Kono I need you to go through these bank statements, they belong to our victim, check out anything unusual and write it down for tomorrow." Steve instructed as he walked off again.

Kono sighed and went to her office to finish the paperwork and start on the bank statements.

Chin looked on from his desk and saw Steve hand Kono the work. He felt bad that she got stuck with the boring stuff but it needed to be done and he didn't want her getting hurt in the field. He did notice her pale complexion though and decided to check on her.

*knock knock*

"Come in" Kono said as she signed the paper.

"Hey cuz" Chin said as he hovered in the doorway.

"Oh hi" Kono said awkwardly. She didn't know why she felt so awkward talking to her cousin.

"You okay you look a little pale." Chin asked.

Kono didn't want any sympathy; clearly no one was interested in her pregnancy regardless of Adam so she played defence.

"Er yeah I'm good, tired." She muttered.

"Okay" Chin said as he went to leave.

"Wait" Kono said. She didn't want to ask for a lift home considering it would be bloody awkward but she didn't want to disturb Adam.

"Yeah?" Chin asked as he turned back.

"Would you be able to drop be at Adams in an hour…it doesn't have to be Adam's you can drop me at the shops near his or something." Kono asked shyly.

"Oh sorry cuz I'm meeting Malia for dinner in twenty minutes I'm already late." Chin said apologetically. "Can Adam not get you?" He asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah don't worry he can get me, enjoy your date." Kono rambled as she put her head down and continued working.

It was half nine when Kono finally finished. She knew Adam was still in a meeting so knew he couldn't come get her and all the guys had left now. Not that she expected Steve to be giving her a lift anytime soon. Kono gathered her stuff and accepted she would be walking the forty five minute to get to Adams. When she stepped outside it was dark and there was a chill in the air. For the first time in her life she felt vulnerable and wished she had drove separately this morning.

Kono didn't walk through the door until ten thirty. It took her longer than she thought to walk up the hill and despite being physically fit, she felt particularly weak considering the little food she had consumed today she had brought back up.

"Where have you been I've been calling you?" Adam exclaimed in worry as he took Kono's face in his palms and looked in her eyes.

"I erm walked." Kono said quietly.

"What!" Adam exclaimed angrily.

Kono felt the tears fall from her tired eyes. She felt drained and couldn't fight with anyone.

"Baby I said to call…why are you crying beautiful?" Adam said as he pulled her into his arms.

He felt her collapse and cling to his shirt and the day's stresses were finally realised though her salty tears.

"They hate me" Kono sobbed as Adam stroked her hair and comforted her as best he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kono lay on the table dress in a scratchy hospital gown and fidgeting from the nerves. Today was her first check-up and she had never been so scared and excited at once. Adam stood next to her observing her nervous fidgeting.

"Why you laughing?" Kono asked as Adam suppressed another chuckle.

"You're just cute the way you nervously fidget." Adam commented.

Kono smiled and took Adams hand in hers. "I'm glad you're here." Kono said.

"I wouldn't miss it Kono." Adam replied before kissing her on the lips.

"Oh come on you two" Malia giggled as she entered the room.

Technically Malia specialised as a paediatric oncologist however she knew enough to give an ultrasound and monitor Kono's pregnancy so she had managed to get a friend who was an OBGYN to agree to share Kono's pregnancy.

"Hey Malia" Kono said quietly as she smile at her cousins wife.

For Kono, Malia was a rock. Despite Chin's disapproval of Kono's relationship, Malia had remained neutral l, expressing her concerns but agreeing to be at least civil with Adam.

"Hey lovely" Malia said as she kissed Kono's cheek and logged into the machine.

"How are you Adam?" Malia asked politely.

Adam was certain that Malia didn't exactly like him much more than Chin, but at least she hid it even if it was for Kono's sake, that was all he asked.

I'm good, excited." Adam replied happily.

"Good you both should be!" Malia exclaimed with a grin.

"Right I need to examine you before we start that ultrasound; it's just to make sure everything is okay down below." Malia explained as she sat on a stool and examined Kono.

"Right everything is fine there so let's see your baby" Malia said happily.

"Okay" Kono said nervously.

Malia lifted the gown to reveal Kono's relatively flat stomach. A tiny bump was visible if you looked closely.

"This will be cold" Malia said as she squeezed the gel onto Kono's belly.

Kono held tight to Adams hand as they both looked to the screen whilst Malia moved the stick around.

"Okay, there's your baby" Malia said as she pointed to a bean shape on the screen.

"It's tiny" Adam commented as he wiped a stray tear hoping no one saw.

Malia noticed the tears in Adam's eyes before Kono who was teary herself did. Malia smiled at the man.

"Baby will grow Adam but right now it's your little bean." Malia said sweetly.

"Are you crying babe?" Kono asked Adam as she saw his wet eyes.

"No you're crying" Adam said in mock defence as he kissed her lips. "That's our baby" He said happily.

When the ultrasound was finished Malia helped clean Kono's belly and let her get dressed as she handed some forms in. When she returned Adam and Kono were ready to leave.

"I want to speak to you quickly." Malia said as she stood with the other two.

"Oh is something wrong with the baby?" Kono asked as she thought to her baby.

"Nothing's wrong with your baby he or she is perfect, I wanted to ask you how you've been?" Malia asked.

"Oh erm I'm fine." Kono replied nonchalantly.

"Look sweetheart just make sure you put yourself and this baby first okay. I know how stubborn you are and I know you would never admit if your daft cousin and Steve and Danny's bad attitude was affecting you. Just come to me if you need to. Chin's opinion is not my opinion don't forget that." Malia said as she hugged Kono.

"Thank you Malia" Kono replied tearfully.

"Adam I don't doubt Chin had threatened you but I promise you I will also kill you if you hurt her. I am prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt but you still need to prove to me that you're a trustworthy guy." Malia said. "I'm very protective of this girl." She said as she held Kono and gave Adam a death glare.

Adam swallowed nervously; Malia was almost more intimidating that Chin but at least she was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I promise I will look after her and this baby." Adam said.

"Good, now take her home to rest I can see the bags forming under both your eyes, I'll text Chin and tell him I'm ordering you to be on bed rest for the day, so no working." Malia said as she said goodbye to the couple.

Malia returned home late that night after a fatal crash left the hospital in a frenzy. She just wanted to eat and get in her pyjamas and sleep.

"Hey Chin you home?" Malia called as she entered the house.

"Yeah kitchen!" Chin called back.

"Mmmmm food!" Malia exclaimed as she looked at the dinner Chin had prepared.

"Thought you would be hungry." Chin commented as he kissed her sweetly. "Busy day?" He asked as they sat down to eat.

"Yeah gosh I had to deal with my patients this morning then I had to do Kono's first ultrasound then a fatal crash happened and I got called to assist with that." Malia said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Kono had her first ultrasound?" Chin asked.

"Oh yeah did she not say?" Malia asked knowing full well Kono had remained queit but wanting her husband to feel a little guilty.

"No she hasn't said much recently." Chin said.

"I wander why" Malia muttered.

"What's that meant to mean?" Chin asked

Malia sensed a fight and half of her was too tired to fight, but the other half wanted to stand up for her cousin in law.

"Look I know full well that Kono has been taken out of field work so I assume she is on her own all day doing the boring stuff, and I bet you being equally as stubborn as her and the rest of the team, have hardly spoken to her, so no wander she doesn't tell you stuff." Malia stated simply.

Chin wasn't sure what to say. He knew he had avoided her a bit lately but she was the one who got knocked up by a criminal. Besides he was now getting looks of disgust from HPD officers just because his cousin was dating Adam.

"Lost your tongue?" Malia mocked.

"Babe I admit I haven't spoken to her much but that doesn't stop her coming to me!" Chin moaned.

"In that hostile working environment she's been put in can you blame her for being reserved?" Malia argued.

"Look she's the one who's dating Adam. It has repercussions I'm not receiving looks of shock and disgust from HPD officers who know my cousin is knocked up by a criminal!" Chin complained as he ranted.

Malia dropped her knife and fork and looked to Chin with anger. "Do you remember when you were accused of stealing that money and everyone treated you differently and no one stood by you?" Malia asked angrily.

"What's that got to do with this?" Chin asked defensively.

"Kono stood by you and I know for a fact that she received criticism and looks of disgust for standing by her cousin but she didn't care because that's what family do!" Malia exclaimed as she stood from the table and cleared her plates. "And it doesn't matter if your like Adam or not Kono is your cousin and it shouldn't matter about Adam you should be supporting Kono. Hate Adam for all I care but don't hate Kono, you'll regret it if you lose her Chin." Malia said seriously as she headed upstairs for bed.

Chin arrived at work the following morning early. He noticed Steve and Danny were not yet in but that Kono was sat at her desk doing work. He had realised Kono would arrive at work at ridiculous times in the morning to avoid arriving later and dealing with the stares she received. Chin felt terrible as he saw his tired baby cousin working her arse off to keep up with the back log of paperwork. He remembered how she used to climb into his arms whenever she got tired as a kid, always refusing to go to bed and insisting she was awake.

_Chin sat with his cousins at the family barbecue. It was getting later and people were staring to head home but Chin and his older cousins were chilling on the beach at the back of the garden after an afternoon of surfing. They were chatting about their girlfriends when Chin felt someone lift his arm. He looked down and saw Kono had crawled into his lap and was queit contently falling asleep in his arms. _

_"__You sleeping cuz?" He whispered in her ear._

_"__No I'm awake" She replied despite the closed eyes. _

_Chin laughed at her. Her mum had clearly dressed her in her pyjamas so she could be put straight to bed when they got home and probably told Kono to come say goodbye to Chin, but Kono being Kono probably decided she would just stay with Chin. _

_"__You look very sleepy." Chin said._

_"__Mmm" Kono responded as she snuggled closer rubbing her tired eyes._

_"__Kono baby were going!" Leia called for her daughter._

_Chin could tell Kono heard her mum as she twitched but soon settled back into Chin's arms. _

_"__Mate she has you wrapped round her little finger" One of the other cousins said._

_"__Tell me about it" Chin chuckled as he stood with Kono in his arms._

_Chin walked back to his mum and Kono's mum who waited inside the house._

_"__Oh she's a madam" Leia said as she brushed Kono's hair out her eyes._

_"__Ha yeah that's for sure" Chin laughed. "I'll carry her to the car" He said as he walked out with her. _

_Chin settled Kono in her car seat and watched as he head lolled to one side as she peacefully slept. _

_"__Night cuz" Chin said as he kissed her head and went back in doors. _

*Knock knock*

Chin walked into Kono's office and could see how tired she looked and how pale her skin was.

"You okay?" Chin asked.

"Hmm I'm fine" Kono mumbled as she tried not to take too much notice of Chin.

"Liar" Chin replied

"How would you know" Kono snapped.

"Hey I'm just checking up on you!" Chin said in defence.

"Strange you haven't been bothered about checking up on me recently what changed?" Kono asked.

"Your pregnant and you look tired I just want to know if you're okay" Chin pushed.

"Like you said Chin, I'm pregnant so of course I'm tired." Kono said bluntly.

"Fine don't talk to me." Chin snapped in frustration.

"Fine by me, and you can go back to giving me looks of disappointment and will all be happy" Kono said sarcastically.

Chin didn't respond he just turned and walked away, leaving his cousin alone again.

Adam had picked Kono up from work later that afternoon. The two had gone out to dinner for a change, and despite a few disapproving glances it was actually queit nice. The two walked hand in hand along the beach at the end of the dinner watching as the sunset.

"How you feeling today?" Adam asked as he wrapped an arm around Kono's shoulders.

"Not too bad, I feel better being with you" She replied sweetly as Adam bent to kiss her.

"You going to tell me how work was?" Adam asked after a while. He had tried to ask earlier but Kono had shrugged it off.

"It was fine" Kono mumbled.

"Hmmm" Adam said with a crooked eyebrow as he stopped and turned Kono towards him. "Don't lie to me Kono, that's not how this relationship works." Adam said "I want to be there for you but you have to talk to me baby." Adam said before brushing a soft kiss against her lips.

Kono melted at Adam's concerned words. She knew she should tell him how unhappy she was at work but she didn't want him to feel responsible.

"I just feel so isolated and alone. No one talks to me unless they have too. I feel like that one kid at school that gets bullied and has no friends." Kono said sadly as she tried to hide her tears.

Adam felt bad but pushed it to the back of his head to reassure Kono. He lifted her Chin and kissed her tears away. "Baby I don't know how to make things better for you and I know it's probably my fault, but I promise you I will be here for you as long as you want me. I won't leave you or our beautiful baby I promise. I'll talk to the guys if you want me to, I'll keep away from the building and anywhere they usually go I'll do what I can baby, but I'm sure they'll come around when they meet there niece or nephew." Adam said nervously as he thought of how to reassure Kono.

"I don't want you to change or be walking on egg shells because of them. I just want you to be there at the beginning and end of the day." Kono said tearfully as Adam hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, while they watched the sunset.

From a distance at a beach side bar, Chin, Steve and Danny sat watching the exchange between Adam and Kono.

"I'm the world's worst cousin." Chin said sadly as he put his beer down.

"She looks so in love." Danny commented.

"I don't want to lose Kono as a friend but I just can't understand…" Steve sighed as he tried to get his head round the situation.

"We haven't exactly treated her well at work." Danny said.

"Hmm I tried to talk to her today but she didn't want to talk. She used to tell me everything. Now I hear everything from Malia." Chin said.

"What's she told Malia?" Steve asked,

"I don't know everything but I know she had her first ultrasound and Adam went with her. Malia said Adam appeared genuinely happy." Chin commented.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us she had an ultrasound." Steve said.

"I guess we can't blame her." Danny commented.

They guys looked out at the couple happily kissing and cuddling as Kono paddled through the shallow water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kono woke in Adam's arms early the following morning. She had had a peaceful and undisturbed sleep the first in a while. She smiled as she thought of the previous night.

_Adam and Kono lay snuggled in the bed kissing each other romantically hands roaming each other's body_ _keeping the other close. Adam knew Kono was tired and needed sleep, so he pulled away and smile at her beautiful face. _

_"__You need to catch a good night sleep darling" He said lovingly. _

_"__I can't sleep though, I haven't slept in days." Kono admitted._

_"__What can I do to help you sleep?" Adam asked as he stroked her face._

_Kono grinned cheekily. "Hmmmm sex?" Kono questioned with a grin._

_Adam raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Since finding out Kono was pregnant they hadn't slept together. They had been scared of hurting the baby at first until Malia reassured them, then they both got caught up in work and the stressful tiring days, and Kono always felt gross after the morning sickness which lasted all day. So Adam was slightly surprised at Kono._

_"__Really?" Adam asked sounding more shocked than he intended. _

_Kono suddenly felt really self-conscious immediately assuming Adam didn't want to sleep with her because she was pregnant and sickie. _

_"__Do you no want to?" Kono asked almost on the verge of tears._

_Adam saw her worry and realised how he sounded. "No no of course I want to, god I always want to do it with you!" He laughed as he got a smile from Kono. "It's just you've felt so tired and ill lately I was surprised but good surprised." He rambled._

_Kono smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I need sex Adam" Kono said seriously but then cracked a smile. _

_"__I can give you sex baby" Adam laughed as he rolled Kono over._

_Adam kissed Kono heatedly, their tongues moving as one and their hands roaming again. Adam smiled as Kono moaned against kiss mouth in pleasure. He took that as a good sign and removed her shirt and shorts quickly before ripping his own top of. Kono's hands reached the waistband of his bottoms, and she pushed desperately to remove them. Adam laughed as she became frustrated not being able to push them over his growing member. Adam rolled of her and remover his own joggers and boxers before ripping Kono's panties off. She was already bra less. He kissed her breasts and peppered kisses over her body achieving soft moans from Kono. He went to grab a condom and realised it wasn't necessary. Smiling he positioned himself and entered her. They moaned and kissed as they became one, happy in each other's arms. _

The grin on Kono's face following last nights…exercise didn't fade until the nausea kicked in. she jumped naked from the bed and dashed into the adjoin bathroom her head down the toilet just in time.

Adam stirred in the bed hearing Kono vomiting. He rubbed his eyes and kicked the covers back, throwing on some clean boxers and going to help her out.

"Aww baby" Adam said sympathetically as he held her hair back and rubbed her back.

Kono continued spewing until she was only dry heaving. She sat back and wiped her mouth, resting on Adams chest.

"Let's get you some water." Adam said as he helped her up. "And some clothes" He laughed as he admired her body.

"Ergh don't look at me I'm not sexy after being sick." She complained.

"Ha baby your always sexy" Adam replied as he kissed her cheek.

It was late in the afternoon when another bout of morning sickness hit Kono. It hit her unexpectedly and she made a dash for the bathroom knowing she wouldn't make it. She got us far as her office door and fell to the floor, grabbing the trash can and emptying her stomach contents into it. At the same moment the guys returned from the field and found Kono on the floor being violently sick.

"Kono are you okay!" Danny called.

"Kono" Steve said

"Sweetheart its fine just breath" Chin said comfortingly.

Kono felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the sudden attention. Chin was knelt at her side rubbing her back whilst Danny held her hair of her face. Steve ran to grab her bottled water and some tissue. Kono wanted to cry, laugh and scream at the situation. A little vomiting and they all come running. She continued puking for a few minutes more, dry heaving eventually. Chin took the tissue and wiped her mouth, throwing it in the trash.

Kono sat back on her heels and looked from the sick filled bin to the floor, avoiding the boys gaze.

"Here rinse your mouth out" Steve said as he offered the water.

She took it readily and swirled it around her mouth before spitting into the trash.

"You good?" Danny asked the concern evident.

Kono looked to him and nodded. "Sorry, I'll clear up." She mumbled as she tried to stand.

As she stood she felt dizzy and began to stumble. Chin caught her in his arms and held her close.

"You need to sit down cuz, I can clear this up." He said sweetly as he let Danny sit her on the couch whilst he took the trash can away.

"Has the morning sickness been this bad the whole time?" Danny asked. Having got a daughter himself he knew from Rachel's experience how bad the sickness could get.

Kono looked at him weakly and nodded.

"Why didn't you say so?" Steve asked.

Kono wanted to argue but she felt so tired and weak and god damn sick of this continued puking that she just shrugged her shoulder.

Steve and Danny both knew immediately that Kono wasn't right. As Steve asked the question they both assumed she would argue her side and become defensive, just like the Kono they knew deep down would have. They shared a knowing look of guilt just as Chin walked in.

"Everything okay?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, I think she should go home and rest." Steve instructed.

"I…" Kono was going to argue that she was fine, but a comfy bed was to appealing.

"I can drop her home and come back" Chin said.

"She could ring Adam." Danny mumbled.

Kono looked at them and Steve's reaction to Danny's suggestion.

"Its fine, I'll ring Malia she hasn't got work today." Kono said softly as she walked to her bag.

"What would Adam not want to leave work to get you?" Steve asked. It wasn't meant to sound like an accusation but it did.

Kono paused and looked at Steve angrily. "No boss, he would drop everything and come get me if I needed him, but from the look on your face when Danny mentioned his name I don't think it would be very comfortable to ask him to come here. I don't want to feel any more isolated than I already do!" Kono snapped.

The boys stood shocked at Kono's outburst and her revelation that he felt isolated. Kono mentally kicked herself for revealing how she felt but she didn't show it. She glared at them angrily.

"You can go back to work; I'll ring Malia and leave." She said as she dialled the number and turned her back on the guys.

The three men sighed and left her office and went back to work.

Malia had collected Kono straight away and taken her back to her place for some girl time. Kono still felt rough from the sickness so Malia had made her ginger tea in an attempt to settle her stomach. The two sat out on the decking enjoying the warm sunshine and taking it easy.

"Kono did the guys look after you when you were sick?" Malia asked she was just about ready to strangle her husband and she wouldn't hold back if she found out he left her.

"Yeah they did." Kono mumbled.

"Did Chin?" Malia asked just to clarify.

"Yeah he did" Kono smiled.

"Good, I'm just about ready to ring his neck!" Malia exclaimed. "He's driving me mad"

Kono sighed sadly. "Sorry"

"Hey why you apologising! It's my stubborn husband's problem if he can't accept you and Adam." Malia said reassuringly as she grabbed Kono's hand.

"I just feel like I've let him down. I know he's so disappointed in me. I just wonder if things would have been better if I never went there with Adam or if I wasn't pregnant." Kono said softly.

"Hey don't you dare Kono that's not fair on Adam or the baby." Malia scolded. "Do you love Adam?"

"Yeah…"

"So don't question your relationship. Do you love this baby?" Malia asked.

"Yeah" Kono replied.

"So stop doubting your decisions or relationship. Chin will come around, I can see him cracking each day, but he is a stubborn bastard just like you." Malia said determined not to let Kono doubt herself.

"Thank you for being there Lia" Kono said gratefully.

"Always." Malia replied.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while just watching the crashing waves in the distance.

"You going to tell me how you got pregnant?" Malia asked with a grin, wanting all the details.

"Malia you're a doctor, a man and a women have sex!" Kono laughed as she misunderstood her cousin in law.

"No silly, how did it happen? Broken condom, no condom, drunk, not drunk?" Malia rambled.

"Oh" Kono said.

Malia looked at Kono waiting for her to speak. Kono just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before explaining.

"We erm hadn't seen each other in a while. He had been on a business trip for three weeks so when we finally got to see each other we just got wrapped up in the moment and a condom seemed like the least important thing at the time." Kono explained slightly embarrassed. "If Chin finds out I didn't use a condom he will kill me. He gave me some big talk when I was like sixteen about safe sex. I wasn't even having sex then!" Kono exclaimed.

Malia just smiled a knowing smile. "Hmmm I think I might know the reason for that little chat he had with you." Malia said her cheeks flushing.

"What?" Kono asked curiously.

"Well a few weeks before Chin gave you that talk, I skipped a period. I panicked and went to Chin and we took a pregnancy test. It was positive" Malia explained as Kono looked shock. "I went to the hospital and got a friend to do a blood test to make sure. Turned out it was a false positive and I wasn't pregnant, but my god did it scare us. I would have loved a baby but it wasn't the right time. Me and Chin sat down and thought back and realised we had got kinda drunk one night and we thought the condom wouldn't matter. That's why he gave you a talk; he didn't want you in the same situation." Malia said gently.

"Wow he's such a hypocrite!" Kono exclaimed before laughing.

"Look Kono I know he is being a complete idiot at the moment, but I honestly believe he knows that but his stupid ego won't let him apologise to you, so just give him some time okay. You have to let him in as well when he does try." Malia explained.

"I know" Kono said quietly.

**Might post one or two more chapters today guys :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kono woke and found the space next to her was empty. She put her hand out to search for Adam but he wasn't there.

"Adam?" She called.

Silence

She sat up and kicked her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touched the carpet and something else. She looked down to see petals scattered near her bed and a trail going out into the kitchen. She stood up and followed the flower trail out into the kitchen. On the work top a tray of croissants and fruit was laid out with a chalk board reading 'Happy Birthday Baby'. Kono smiled her dimples popping as she looked at what Adam had put out for her. She looked around to see where Adam was, and behind her he stood quietly.

"Hey birthday girl." Adam said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmm hey" She said with a smile.

"Happy birthday" Adam said lovingly.

Kono grinned and kissed Adam passionately.

"Hey I want to kiss you all day, but we have work so let's sit and eat then you can have your presents." Adam said as the two of them sat to eat.

Once again Kono didn't eat much but at least it was something. To be honest Adam was concerned by the little Kono was eating but wasn't going to bring it up on her birthday.

"So what did you get me?" Kono asked excitedly.

"Aha" Adam grinned as he handed Kono two large boxes, a small box and an envelope.

"Ohh" Kono squealed excitedly as she unwrapped the bigger presents first.

"Bedside lamps!" Kono chuckled as she looked at the new, appropriate lamps that she had spotted in the catalogue a few weeks ago.

"Yeah we can replace the current ones." Adam sighed in mock hurt.

Kono moved on to the envelope, Adam had booked dinner reservations at the fanciest restraint on the island. Kono had been dying to go but never had the money.

"Baby it's really expensive here." Kono said.

"Doesn't matter" Adam said simply as he pushed the small box towards Kono.

Kono opened it to reveal a necklace with a heart locket. She opened the locket and found a tiny picture of her and Adam, and a tiny picture of their first sonogram of their baby.

"Oh Adam…" Kono cried as she covered her mouth to stop the sob escaping.

"I thought when he or she is born we can put an actual picture of them in it." Adam said sweetly. "You can keep us both close to your heart now, know were always there." Adam said lovingly.

"Thank you Adam" Kono said as she kissed him.

Kono arrived at work and hour later. She didn't expect any big celebrations from the guys but it hurt that not one of them even said happy birthday. She told herself they forgot or didn't know it was her birthday but she knew that certainly wasn't true for Chin. She sat at her desk and began todays onslaught of paperwork.

"Hey Kono something for you." Danny called.

Kono got up from her desk and walked outside. A man holding a bouquet of red roses stood before her.

"Miss Kalakaua?" He asked.

"Yes that's me" She replied.

The man handed the flowers over pointing out the little card that came with it.

"Happy birthday" He said as he walked away, evidently he read the 'Happy Birthday' written on the front of the card.

Kono smiled as she read the card.

'To my baby, happy birthday beautiful have a good day at work and I'll see you later. I love you more than you know –Adam'

Kono grinned at home cute her boyfriend was. She turned back to go to her office and Steve, Danny and Chin stood awkwardly.

"Err Happy Birthday cuz" Chin said.

"Yeah Happy Birthday" Steve and Danny said.

Kono felt uncomfortable at the situation. She knew they only wished her happy birthday because of the flowers but she didn't want to fight. They might have genuinely not known.

"Thanks" She said quietly as she went to her office.

"Did you know it was her birthday?" Danny asked Chin as they went to grab lunch.

"Yeah of course, her mum's having a few people round tonight." Chin said.

"Oh yeah me and Steve both got invites." Danny said.

"You coming?" Chin asked.

"I have Grace" Danny muttered quietly and focused on the road ahead.

Adam and Kono arrived at her mums at five. Kono knew they were going it was no big surprise but she wished she could have gone out with the guys, like they had in the past. She got out the car and walked up to the door, hand in hand with Adam.

"Ahh my baby!" Leia exclaimed as she hugged Kono and welcomed them in.

"Hey mum" Kono said with a weak smile.

"Adam come here" Leia said as she embraced her daughter's boyfriend.

Surprisingly Leia hadn't been angry at Kono's relationship. She wasn't pleased with Adam's past and demanded anyone associated with his father stay away from Kono and the baby but she accepted he had changed. It had taken a while but after Malia spoke to her Leia decided she really liked Adam and she could see her daughter was happy. She was overjoyed to be becoming a grandmother also.

"Have you treated my daughter well so far today I hope you spoilt her?" Leia asked as she made them a drink.

"Yes I think she's queit happy." Adam grinned.

Kono kissed him quickly and settled on the sofa. Where Adam and Leia joined her.

"So how have things been baby?" Leia asked.

Kono knew what she meant and she appreciated her mother's concern but she didn't know what to say. "Erm been better I guess." She mumbled quietly.

Adam gave Leia a look that said "She's lying" but Leia didn't need the look, she knew her little girl.

"Baby you know I'm here always." She said sweetly.

"Thanks mum." Kono said.

It didn't take long for a knock at the door to interrupt their conversation.

"I'll get it" Leia said.

Leia opened the door and Chin and Malia walked in.

"Kono happy birthday darling!" Malia exclaimed as she hugged Kono and sat next to her , clearly trying to remove the tension in the room.

"Hey Lia" Kono said with a small smile.

"This is from us" Malia said as she handed Kono a box.

Kono opened the neatly wrapped present to reveal a diamond bracelet she had wanted for ages.

"Malia this was super expensive" Kono said much like she had to Adam earlier that morning.

"Will you just accept it and put it on girl!" Malia said as she held put the bracelet on.

"It's beautiful Malia" Kono said tearfully.

"Oh look at what your hormones are doing to you" Malia said as she dried Kono's eyes.

Kono gave her a watery smile before standing and walking to Chin who had just received some harsh words from Leia.

"Thanks cuz" Kono said timidly.

"You're welcome, Happy birthday darling" Chin said as he pulled her into a hug.

Kono tensed at first but then she relaxed In Chin's arms and began to sob. The crying didn't go unnoticed by the others but they gave the cousins some space hoping they would resolve things.

"Chin I'm sorry I'm a disappointment." Kono sobbed.

"No Kono don't you're not a disappointment, I'm just a jerk." Chin said as he finally admitted to his wrongs. "I'm so sorry cuz." Chin said as he held Kono until the tears stopped.

"Hey, Steve and Danny said there sorry they couldn't make it." Chin said.

Kono just nodded her head knowing they just didn't want to see her.

Everyone stayed at Leia's for an hour or so before Adam and Kono left for their dinner reservations.

"Did you and Chin sort stuff?" Adam asked as they got home after their dinner.

"I don't know" Kono admitted. Sure she had had a cry and he had apologised but things were still weird.

"I'm sure things will work out, let's just enjoy the rest of our evening." Adam said as he kissed her sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Kono was now five months pregnant and it was taking a huge toll on her body. She woke at six am with the baby kicking her and using her bladder as a punching bag. As she woke she looked across at Adam who was soundly asleep a cute crease in his forehead making her smile. It was then she realised she felt wet. She lifted her side of the covers gently and realised her pyjama shorts were soaked as was the bed. At first she thought her waters had broken and her heart skipped a beat, but then she realised she didn't have to pee like normal. Usually she would wake and have to make a mad dash to get to the bathroom on time. Then it hit her, she wet the bed. Kono felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she burst into tears and ran to the bathroom.

Adam woke to the sound of crying. He had felt Kono waking knowing she found it hard to sleep, but why could he hear a soft sobbing. He pushed the duvet back and noticed Kono's side of the bed was wet. He could tell straight away she had had an accident. He jumped from the bed and knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Kono baby can I come in?" He asked softly.

"No" He heard her mumble through tears.

"Sweetheart its okay I promise, don't be embarrassed." He said.

"I wet the bed…I'm not a child I haven't done that since I was small." Kono cried.

Adam sighed; Kono had become so emotional that he didn't want to make things worse by forcing her to come out.

"Baby I'm going to change the bedding come out when your ready, please don't feel embarrassed." He said softly.

Adam had the bed changed and a fresh duvet and sheet on in no time. He put the dirty bedding in the washing machine and he waited in the bedroom for Kono to come out. He waited only a few minutes before Kono unlocked the door. She walked out shyly her cheeks flushing red.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled quietly as she hung her head in embarrassment.

"Oh baby don't be sorry, it was an accident. Looks like baby was successful in using your bladder as a punching bag." Adam said gaining a small smile from Kono.

"It didn't wake me until I'd done it." She whispered.

"Sweetheart your tired and drained, you probably had a deep sleep and the baby decided to prove he or she is just as tough as mummy. It really doesn't matter, I'm sure it happens to loads of pregnant women." Adam reassured.

"Your amazing, thank you for changing the bed." Kono said softly.

"You're welcome baby. Why don't you get out of those wet shorts and have a warm shower whilst I make us some breakfast." Adam suggested.

"Okay thank you" Kono smiled gratefully.

Later that morning Adam dropped Kono off at work, kissing her goodbye in the car so as to avoid the stares that remained. Kono headed into HQ, things weren't much better with the guys but at least Chin was trying to talk to her. She was last to arrive today, and like most days she was late, she would receive uncomfortable looks of disappointment from the so called friends. She headed into her office and put her bag down before rushing to the bathroom to pee. She was going to be having words with this baby when it finally emerged, she thought. As she exited the bathroom she bumped into Chin.

"Morning" Chin said with a smile as he headed towards the break room.

Kono followed hoping to get some conversation from her cousin. She missed him dearly and feared every day that she had lost him despite him apologising a month or so ago things were still different and she hated it.

"You want coffee?" Chin asked.

"Erm can't drink coffee whilst pregnant" Kono muttered.

"Oh right." Chin said he felt dumb because he knew that. He didn't know what to say to his baby cousin he just wanted to sort things.

Kono shuffled on her feet. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to go back to the paperwork." Chin said before walking past Kono.

Kono sighed and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. When she opened it she realised all her water bottles had gone and so had her food. Admittedly she had barley been eating because she was so stressed but still, knowing the guys had just helped herself pissed her off. She turned back towards her office to grab some money to go get water, but as she past the smart table Steve called her over.

"Right guys we have a body, washed up on the north shore Max is examining the body as we speak so I told him we would be down shortly." Steve explained.

"Okay let's go" Danny said as the boys walked off.

Kono stood in shock that the boys had basically ignored her. "Guy's what am I doing?" Kono asked.

"Oh right, HPD said they have some speeding evades that need to be given notice of court. I said you would help out, there's a list on my desk." Steve said.

Kono's face dropped as she realised Steve was sending her to work with HPD for the day. She felt for sure she was hated by everyone but Adam and Malia. All she wanted right now was her mum. She felt like a lost little girl. She pulled herself together and went to grab the list. When she picked it up she realised it went on for miles and the people were dotted all around the island. She sighed and grabbed her car keys, forgetting her need for food and water.

Kono had nearly completed the list of evades. It was half two and she was tired and hot. She had received plenty of verbal abuse from the various people she visited and in her current position she couldn't do much but warn them and post the letter through the door. When she arrived at her last address she immediately felt uncomfortable. The house looked abandoned but a car did sit out front. She walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. A tall well-built guy opened the door. Tattoos covered his arms and neck.

"Sir this is a letter from the court informing you of a court date you must attend after you failed to pay your speeding fees." Kono informed.

"What?" The guy said gruffly.

Kono was not in the mood for idiots, she just wanted to go home.

"You heard me, take the letter and read it if you want clarification." Kono explained.

The guy squinted at Kono and squared up to her he stared down at her and got in her face.

"Fuck of bitch" He said sinisterly.

"Sir…" Kono tried.

The guy interrupted her, grabbing her arm and bruising it instantly. He dragged her down the porch steps and pushed her to the floor hard.

"Have a nice day." He said before closing the door behind him.

Kono wanted to cry from the pain. She wanted to cry from the isolation. She wanted to cry that she wet the bed, that she was practically alone. Kono felt the tears sting and fall down her face. She managed to scrap herself of the floor and get in her car. She drove away fast and headed back to HQ. She felt dizzy and tired and drained and she just wanted Adam. She pulled up and examined her arm. Purple finger marks marred her soft skin. She looked in the mirror and saw her head was grazed. She jumped out the car and walked to HPD to give them the list back. As she approached she felt the stares and snickers.

"Erm I've completed this list they all have their letters now." Kono informed the desk sergeant.

The man behind the desk just grunted, barley looking up at her. She sighed and turned to go upstairs.

"Hey officer Kalakaua did Adam give you those bruises?" One officer accused.

Kono panicked and covered her arm as she ignored the comment.

"What's it like being with a criminal? Give you a rush of adrenaline or something, bet that baby with be a criminal too!" Another officer yelled.

Kono rushed past the snickers and stares and darted up the stairs. Her head spun from the overwhelming dizziness and the horrible comments she was receiving. She felt so weak not arguing back but she didn't have the strength. She walked back through to HQ where the boys stood round the table.

"Finally Kono what took you so long?" Steve asked in exasperation.

Kono looked up at the guys. Why was there two Chin's in front of her, and two Danny's. She felt her head spin and she could hear Chin's voice.

"Cuz you okay?!" Chin cried.

Kono heard his voice but them it was gone as she collapsed on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to keep you waiting I hope it's worth it, next chapter soon. **

**Chapter 8**

The white gown and thread bear sheets made her pale complexion paler. Dark purple bags highlighted how tired she was, and her bony frame revealed how weak she had become. Her hair was dull and lifeless much like her body at that moment. A red graze was visible on her head and a greenish bruise formed around it. On her left arm black and purple finger shaped bruises marred her delicate skin. Her eyes were tight shut and her lips were cracked dry. If it wasn't for the beep from the heart monitor an onlooker may believe she was dead.

"She's going to wake up isn't she?" Adam asked for the third time.

Malia smiled as she pottered around the room and walked to Adam. She lay a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"I promise you she will wake up, she's just sleeping right now. The tests showed she was dehydrated and hadn't been eating much. Combined with the stress we both know she's under, and the fact she's pregnant her body decided it couldn't take it and needed to rest. We have her on a drip so she's receiving the nutrition both her and the baby needs and we've given her a light sedation to help with the sleep." Malia explained calmly.

Adam just nodded and looked back at Kono. He held her hand tight, stroking the back of it gently. He brushed her hair out of her face and admired her beauty. Despite how weak she looked he still found her amazingly attractive. He grabbed the cup of ice chips that Malia had left and used them to keep her lips moist.

Malia stood at the door for a moment and observed Adam and Kono. She could see how madly in love the man was not just from how he cared for Kono and worried for her, but from the way he looked at her. She smiled and left them alone, heading out to the waiting room where Chin, Steve and Danny sat.

Steve and Danny sat next to each the in the waiting room. Danny sat with his right leg crossed over his left fiddling with his phone. Steve sat forward his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. Chin sat with his head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his body tense. Malia stood in the middle of the waiting room and waited until the guys noticed her. Chin went to say something but Malia interrupted.

"Follow me." She said sternly.

The guys looked between each other curiously but didn't argue. Instead the stood and followed Malia. Malia took them to Kono's room and stopped outside. The three men were gathered in a semi-circle staring at Malia in confusion. She had already banned them from entering the room when Kono was brought in, deciding it was best to keep them separate from Adam.

"Look at Adam." Malia instructed simply.

The men didn't know what Malia was getting at but they all looked.

"Yeah?" Chin questioned, baffled by his wife.

"Does that look like a man whose intentions are to hurt his girlfriend and baby?" Malia asked.

"No" They mumbled still confused.

"Adam has been by Kono's side since I called him, which by the way I thought was really unfair of you to not inform him that Kono had collapsed. He has held her hand and talked to her for the last few hours. He has cried at the sight of his girlfriend being hurt and the fear of losing his baby. He has asked every question under the sun to make sure she has been looked after and treated properly. That is not a man who doesn't care." Malia said angrily.

The three men stood in silence until Steve spoke up. "Malia we don't have a problem with how he treats Kono it's his past." Steve mumbled.

"Past Steve, not now. I admit I was cautious of the relationship but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and he has proved to me that he can be trusted and I can see how happy Kono is. The three of you may not like Adam and that's fine, believe me he doesn't care what you think of him, but because you hate him you've ended up treating Kono badly. You haven't thought of your actions and the three of you are partly to blame for Kono lying in that hospital bed." Malia said angrily.

The men looked uncomfortable and embarrassed as Malia gave them a few home truths.

"I don't know if you're aware but because you've all been so stubborn and childish you've left Kono feeling isolated and alone both at work and out of work. Adam phones me regularly telling me that Kono is in floods of tears because no one has even said hello to her at work, or you three go get lunch and bring her nothing. You don't even ask about the pregnancy. You give her to much work and leave her there working later than you guys leaving her drained and stressed so much that she either doesn't have time to eat and drink or she's too tired to." Malia snapped. "She should have been looking after herself more but you three also have to take responsibility. The one person who is not to blame is Adam!" Malia said.

The guys looked at Malia as they realised how shit they had been to Kono. Guilt hit all three of them and Chin felt particularly bad since he was family.

"Look I know you hate Adam, Adam knows you hate him, but he's told me that he wants his baby to know its uncles so for that baby's sake at least, just be civil or at least get things back on track with Kono." Malia said. "Also I was the one who demanded you not be allowed in the room not Adam, he said its fine if you want to go sit in there but don't you dare start anything." Malia threatened.

The men nodded their heads in understanding feeling like naughty kids. Malia left them to check on some tests and the men entered the room.

Adam looked over his shoulder when he heard the door creak open. He gave a small nod to the men and turned back to Kono, not wanting to argue with them. He hoped they would just sit quietly and it wouldn't be too awkward.

Chin went straight to Kono's other side and kissed her cheek, brushing a hand over her hair and taking a seat, grasping her other hand tightly. Steve and Danny sat near the end of the bed patting Kono's leg so she knew subconsciously that all her boys were there.

"Malia said she's under a light sedation just to help her sleep." Adam said quietly feeling he should give a little information.

"When will she wake up?" Chin asked.

"When her body's ready, could be soon could be a few more hours." Adam informed. "Thank you for getting her here so quickly." Adam said as he briefly smiled at the men before looking back at Kono.

The men all nodded as they acknowledged Adam's gratitude.

"Have they said how the baby is?" Danny asked.

"There's a strong heartbeat but because Kono hasn't eaten much the baby hasn't received all the nutrients so it's a little smaller than it should be but Malia says we shouldn't worry." Adam explained.

"Oh that's something." Danny said.

The men sat in silence for a while as they each looked over Kono's frail body. Despite being five months pregnant her bump was still pretty small but it managed to make her lithe frame seem smaller.

"Kono always seems to end up in hospital." Chin said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well she's been in hospital a few times since becoming a cop but as a kid she managed to end up here too." Chin said as Adam smiled weakly. "God I don't know if I can remember every time." Chin said in thought as he took the guys down memory lane.

_Kono sat swinging her legs back and forth on the hospital bed as she chatted comically to the doctor who was stitching up her head. She had seen Chin and his friends climbing the tree at the end of his garden, and since she wanted to do everything Chin did, she to climbed the tree. Unfortunately being five she didn't think of how she would get back down and as she tried to climb she slipped and cut her head on the tree leaving her with a bloody gash in her hair line. Chin had felt responsible for the accident and insisted on coming to the hospital with her and her mum. Kono had initially cried hysterically but when she heard Chin was coming she stopped and told him she was a big girl. She had thought the hospital was great fun, all the different equipment and teddy's left for the children. She even got a lollipop and she forced the doctor to give her Chin one also._

_The second time she ended up in hospital she was eleven. She had been surfing with friends and they decided to surf near the rock piles. She had been to over confident and attempted to take a wave that was too big for her. Her board had flipped and thrown her in the air. She came crashing down, chocking on the salty water and swallowing a fair amount. When she swam to shore, she had fallen from dizziness but her friends had called her mum and she had gone to hospital to get checked over. She had been fine just dazed but her mum gave her right talking to and banned her from surfing without adult supervision. _

_The third time was 'the accident'. She was eighteen and expected to win all her surf comps that day. Her final surf had been going well, but the ocean had grown choppier and a big wave hit her unexpectedly. She had gone for it though determined to win but the board slipped and she fell, smashing her knee on the board and shredding it. She had never been in so much pain. The pain was stabbing and it went from foot to knee to thigh. She had tried to catch her breath but she swallowed too much water and began chocking. The life guards had to pull her into shore and it was clear from the size of her knee and the purple bruising that she would never compete competitively again. She had lain in the hospital for months recovering. At first she refused to speak to anyone and she just cried, but Chin eventually got through to her and gave her the encouragement she needed to get back up on a board and prove the doctors wrong. It had taken nearly seven months for her to complete physical therapy and recover but she got back on the board and she is still the best surfer out there._

"There's been many more times since she joined the force that she ended up in hear but there a few." Chin said with a smile.

The guys laughed and chatted about Kono's mishaps but Chin just thought back to how stubborn and determined his cousin once was. It hurt to know she had given up fighting lately, he just hoped they could both fight to save their relationship.

"You guys not killing each other yet?" Malia asked as she walked into the room with some water for the guys.

The men just looked anywhere but each other and Malia laughed at them. She walked round to Chin and gave him a kiss whispering something in his ear and smiling.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked sweetly.

"No were good thanks" Steve said.

"Okay, well she should wake up soon the sedation will be wearing off and once she's awake will do her second ultrasound Adam so you can both see baby." Malia said with a smile.

Adam smiled widely and thanked Malia.

"Maybe you four could try and sort some things out…calmly." Malia said, emphasising calmly.

The men looked awkward and uncomfortable and Chin sort of wanted to kill Malia (jokingly) for pushing the situation. They were men at the end of the day, they don't talk about feelings.

"At least agree to be civil for Kono and that baby." Malia said as she walked out the room.

Chin sighed and looked to Danny and Steve. Danny almost gave a nod giving the go ahead to start talking while Steve just looked very confused. Maybe being taught for so many years not to show emotion has finally left him forgetting how to even speak about how he felt.

"Look I understand why you don't trust me and don't like me or even hate me but I love Kono and I love our baby and they are my priority. I don't have any family so starting one with the women I love means everything to me. I don't care if we don't say any more than hello to each other, but I can't see Kono so upset any longer. I just ask that you sort your relationship with Kono for her sake and the baby. We both want all three of you to be involved with your niece or nephew just please don't let how you feel about me effect your friendship with Kono." Adam begged desperately.

The men could see the desperation in Adam's eyes and Chin couldn't help but smile at the man's commitment to his cousin. He could see Adam was serious about Kono and that it wasn't just a fling.

"I told you I would kill you if you ever hurt Kono or the baby, and I didn't believe you really loved them but you have shown me that you are committed to them and that you love Kono. I still don't know what to think about your past and businesses, but if Kono trust you them I'll trust her judgement. She was right about you loving her so I hope she's right about you being legit." Chin said as he held his hand out to Adam.

Adam was surprised by Chin. He didn't expect him to be so willing to try even if it's for Kono's sake. He looked at the offered hand and smiled, holding his own hand out and shaking Chin's.

"I hope over time I can show all three of you that I am not my father, but I hope right now we can agree to try for Kono and the baby." Adam said as he looked between the men.

Danny held his hand out next and shook Adams hand the Steve did the same thing, with just a little more hesitancy. The men smiled and agreed to work on things for Kono and the baby. Malia watched from the doorway and she saw the men shake hands.

"Finally" She mumbled with a grin.

Kono could hear voices talking quietly around her, her name being mentioned frequently and someone referencing 'the baby'. My baby, she thought as she pictured her baby. Wait is the baby okay? She thought. She could hear an annoying beeping near her head that wouldn't shut up, and she felt sore all over. She thought she could feel someone holding her hand. She squeezed it weakly to know for sure. Yes definitely a hand. She knew that hand, whose was it? She could hear a voice louder this time. It was gruff and husky. A man's voice. He kept saying her name. Who was it? She squeezed the hand again. She heard her name louder and felt someone stroking her head…Adam. Her Adam. She wanted to see his face. His very handsome face. But she could only see darkness. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. They flickered and her name was called again. She could hear people moving and she wanted to see what was going on. Her eyes finally opened but the bright light made her scrunch them up again.

"Baby it's me Adam your safe baby don't worry." Adam said.

Kono could hear Adam talking, she wanted him to hold her and look after her. She was scared she didn't know where she was or what was going on.

"Kono its Malia, can you open your eyes darling, everything is okay we just need you to open your eyes." Malia encouraged.

Kono tried to open her eyes again, she blinked furiously to get used to the obtrusively bright light and she held tight to Adam's hand.

"A..dam…" She mumbled as she focused on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kono came round from the sedation after a few minutes. She felt disorientated and confused but Adam and Malia kept her calm. She could see that all her boys were in the room together and hadn't killed each other. To be honest she was surprised they were all there. Adam poured a cup of water and slowly helped Kono take a few sips.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

Malia smiled her warm smile and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She took Kono's hands and looked at her in a motherly manner.

"Sweetheart you collapsed at work due to dehydration, malnutrition and stress." Malia explained.

Kono looked somewhat confused and upset as she took in what Malia said.

"Oh" Kono mumbled.

"We've got you hooked to a drip to give you and the baby nutrients and we sedated you so you could properly rest." Malia explained.

"Is the baby okay?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Yes baby appears to be doing well, there's a string healthy heart beat." Malia said reassuringly. "Darling things could have been a lot worse though. That fact you haven't been eating and drinking has affected the baby. Considering your five months along the baby is a little small." Malia went on.

Kono covered her mouth and began to panic.

"Hey hey Kono I've already said that baby is doing well, but I'm telling you it could have been worse. You must look after yourself sweetheart. I know you've been under a lot of stress and I've already lectured these stubborn men, but you must put yourself and the baby first." Malia informed as she wiped a tear from Kono's cheek.

Kono nodded her head in understanding and hugged let Malia hug her tight. Kono relaxed in Malia's arms and sighed in relief that she and the baby were okay. She pulled away and looked at Adam tearfully. Adam smiled and pulled Kono into his arms, kissing her a few times and whispering in her ear.

"You've had us worried sick." Adam said seriously as he held Kono's face in his hands.

"Sorry." She mumbled softly.

Malia had stepped away to allow Chin to get o his cousin. He had been crying with relief when Kono woke up and his tears were evident from the red eyes. Kono looked to Chin and went to say something but he pulled her into a hug, telling her how sorry he was over and over again. Steve and Danny also hugged her and both apologised. Kono felt relief wash over her as it seemed the boys were trying to make an effort.

"Please don't forget about me." Kono said softly as she wiped at the tears.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"You guys don't speak to me and I don't want to be forgotten. I miss you guys and I don't want to lose you but I'm scared I already have because your disappointed in me." Kono mumbled.

Steve sighed and he felt his emotional walls crack at his friends tears.

"Fresh start." Steve said simply as he kissed Kono's cheek and smiled at her.

Kono nodded her head at her friend and returned the smile.

"I know you guys want to stay but I've got to check her over and she has her ultrasound so can I ask you to wait outside for a bit." Malia said.

Chin, Danny and Steve kissed Kono and Chin patted Adam's shoulder as they left the room.

Malia began checking Kono's head graze and made sure her eyes were focusing. Kono completed everything Malia said as she shuffled about in the bed to get comfy. She felt something uncomfortable and lifted the sheets.

"What's that?" Kono asked.

"A catheter sweetheart, we put one in when a patient is sedated to empty the bladder. If you're strong enough or if Adam will help you to the bathroom I'll get it removed." Malia explained.

"At least it stops me wetting myself." Kono mumbled in embarrassment hoping Malia didn't hear.

Malia smiled as she heard Kono mumble. "I erm heard about that darling" Malia said.

Kono looked to Adam knowing he would have been the one to say something, but she didn't get angry as she knew Adam confided in Malia and asked her for advice.

"Sorry" He said.

"It happens to most pregnant women." Malia said.

"It was so embarrassing though. I'm not a baby." Kono muttered.

"I wouldn't be embarrassed sweet, Adam clearly doesn't care." Malia pointed out.

Kono smiled at looked at Adam then back to Malia. "I hope it doesn't happen again, I haven't wet myself since I was like three." Kono laughed.

"Ha you weren't three babe Chin told me you woke him up once because you wet the bed and your were scared you would get in trouble." Malia laughed as she brought up the incident.

Kono glared at Malia as she remembered the time.

_Kono tiptoed through the house to her cousin's bedroom. She had woken in the night from a bad dream and found she wet the bed. She was staying at her aunties for the weekend and she was frightened that she would be in trouble. She decided that her Chin would make it better so slowly and quietly pushed open his bedroom door. She stood in the doorway uncomfortably as her wet pyjamas clung to her legs. She could see Chin was fast asleep, snoring lightly with his head facing her. She walked over softly and looked at his face. She poked his cheek with her tiny finger and whispered his name._

_"__Erhhh" Chin moaned as he felt something prodding him. _

_"__Chin" Kono whispered a little louder._

_"__Hmm Kono?" Chin asked as he opened his tired eyes._

_"__Chin" Kono said again as she became tearful. _

_Chin heard her crying softly and knew something was wrong. _

_"__Hey what's the matter?" He asked with concern._

_"__I wet the bed and I don't want to be in trouble." Kono sobbed._

_"__Oh sweetheart it's fine it happens." Chin said softly as he climbed out of the bed and switched on a light._

_Kono had always been good with letting someone no when she had to go to the bathroom. She was potty trained by the time she was two and rarely had an accident. Chin remembered one time though at a family party where he gave her too much fizzy drink even though her mum said she wasn't allowed it. He ended up chasing her around the garden and catching her, and when he got her in his arms she decided to pee. His mum and aunt made him clean her up since he gave her the drinks. _

_"__Are you mad?" Kono asked quietly. _

_"__No cuz, did you have spare pyjamas?" Chin asked as he looked at his wet cousin._

_"__No" She replied._

_"__Okay come to the bathroom." Chin said as he took her hand. _

_Chin cleaned Kono up in the bathroom and walked her back to his room. She had spare underwear and he got her in them then grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it over her head. The grey shirt drowned her but she looked adorable in it. She was still upset from wetting and her dream, so Chin let her sleep with him. _

_When Chin woke the next morning he told his mum what happened but told her not to tell Kono she knew. Kono always believed Chin protected her from trouble. _

"Ahh I remember that" Kono giggled.

"I promise you it's nothing to worry about; it's the pressure from the baby. Speaking of shall we have a look at baby, you're due an ultrasound." Malia said as she got the equipment ready.

Kono lay back as Malia revealed her bump. She smiled as she looked at it. She could barely see her toes but she knew her nail varnish must be chipped. She made a mental note to get Adam to paint her toes for her.

Malia squeezed the gel on and moved the wand about. "Ahh there you go" Malia said happily.

This time there was a clear baby shape on the monitor, no longer a bean. A strong heartbeat could be heard and the baby seemed to be queit content.

"Oh gosh" Kono said as she got teary once again.

"They better be happy tears." Malia remarked.

"Very happy." Kono laughed.

"That's are baby" Adam said as he kissed Kono's head.

"The baby's in a good position to tell the gender if you want to know?" Malia said with a smile.

"Really!" Kono exclaimed excitedly. She had been desperate to find out so she could start thinking of names but she didn't know what Adam wanted to do. She turned to look at Adam. "Do you want to find out?" Kono asked.

"If you want to I want to." Adam said with a grin.

"Yes tell us please." Kono said as she smiled at Malia.

Malia smiled and moved the wand about making sure she got the right angle to check. She smiled brightly at the screen before turning to Kono and Adam.

"Looks like you're having a beautiful baby girl." Malia said brightly.

Kono and Adam looked at each other happily before embracing and kissing lovingly.

"I'll give you a minute." Malia said as she stood up.

"Wait Malia, could you send the guys in please." Kono said, looking at Adam to make sure it was okay.

"Of course." Malia said as she went to fetch the soon to be uncles.

Chin, Danny and Steve stood round the bed staring at the screen with goofy grins. They smiled and chatted about the baby on the screen.

"You going to tell us what you're having? Chin asked impatiently.

Kono and Adam laughed at their agitation.

"Were having…a girl." Kono said excitedly.

"Congratulations!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kono was now eight months pregnant and she felt like a whale. She waddled around the house all day, feeling bigger than ever. She had nothing to do since the boys decided she had to take maternity leave and Adam was at work. She grabbed a jar of pickles and a bottle of ketchup. She plonked herself down on the sofa and switched the TV on. She opened the pickles and took one out placing it on her plate. She then squirted ketchup all over it and picked up her fork, stabbing the pickle and began eating. She had started getting cravings after her stint in hospital and she found she loved the most random combinations of food. She grabbed a pen and notepad and rested it conveniently on her growing bump. She was so excited to be having a little girl and the minute she found out she began to write a list of names. As she sat eating and adding names she heard a knock at the door. She managed to pull herself of the sofa and waddled over to the door.

"Hey!" Kono said in surprise as she looked at her team mates. "Why aren't you at work?" She asked as she let them in.

"We had a slow day and decided to come see you." Chin said as he hugged Kono.

"Guys" Kono drawled out as she grinned.

"Ergh pickles and ketchup!" Danny cringed as he looked at her food.

"Hey I'm pregnant I'll eat what I want!" Kono said.

"I'll teach my niece how to eat properly, you're hardly a good example, you live off of sugary cereal and cake." Steve said to Kono.

"Watch it you don't want to piss of a pregnant woman!" Chin laughed

"Yeah, I'll teach my baby girl to kick your arse." Kono said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Looks like she's kicking you right now!" Steve chuckled.

Kono pushed Steve out the way and sat back down. "So what do you want to do?" Kono asked.

"Well we did rock paper scissors and Danny lost so he owes you a foot massage." Chin laughed.

"Ooo yay!" Kono said as she rested against the arm of the sofa and laid her feet in Danny's lap.

"You're lucky you're pregnant. "Danny sighed.

"So have you brought anything for the baby yet?" Chin asked.

"Not really, we haven't had much time; Adam's been really busy working." Kono said with a hint of sadness.

The boys went silent for a minute before Chin spoke.

"I'm asking as a protective big brother so don't kill me, but has Adam been spending more time at work than with you?" Chin asked.

Kono smiled knowing that for once Chin wasn't trying to judge Adam. "No he's always home to cook me dinner and he looks after me really well. Even if he has meetings he will spend every spare minute with me even if that means going to work coming home and going back again." Kono said.

"Good just making sure cuz." Chin said.

"Wow that's commitment." Danny said in shock.

Kono just smiled as she thought of Adam.

"Mum said she will take me to get a few things on Saturday morning, then Adam will meet us after his meetings so I'll just keep my legs crossed till then." Kono giggled.

"Can you have sex when you're pregnant?" Steve asked dumbly and randomly.

"Mate you know so little sometimes." Danny laughed.

"Yes Steve you can still have sex, but believe me its difficult when you're like a whale." Kono chuckled.

"Okay change topic." Chin laughed.

At six Adam returned home from work carrying take out. He smiled when he saw Kono laughing happily with her boys. Things still weren't perfect between him and the guys, but it was definitely better. He and Kono had even gone on a double date with Chin and Malia a few weeks ago and they survived.

"Hey baby!" Kono said happily as she tilted her head back on the sofa waiting for Adam to kiss her.

"Hey sweetheart." Adam said as he chastely kissed her.

"Oooo food!" Kono said contently as she spelt the pizza.

"She's already eaten a whole jar of pickles with ketchup!" Danny commented.

"Babe the people at the grocery store will think I'm nuts constantly buying pickles." Adam said lightly and he took a seat and put the pizza on the coffee table.

"There so good though" Kono laughed.

"Are you guys staying for dinner, there's plenty of pizza." Adam asked.

"Erm only if you're sure?" Chin said.

"Of course I'll get some beers." Adam said as he went to the fridge.

They all sat and ate dinner together peacefully as they watched some trashy TV and chatted about recent cases.

"How was work babe?" Kono asked Adam.

"Mmm yeah good, I hired some knew staff at the south facing hotel on the south shore so that takes some pressure off." Adam said with a smile.

"Does that mean you'll be home more?" Kono asked with a little vulnerability.

"Yeah babe, my last investor meetings are Saturday morning, I've put them on hold after that so I'll only be going in to check on things. I can do most of it from home." Adam said reassuringly.

The guys smiled hearing Adam say that. They wanted to know Kono was being well looked after.

"Have you decided who you will have at the birth?" Danny asked. Being a father himself he knew the most so always had a good question.

"Yeah I think I'll have Adam and my mum, but you guys better be outside." Kono said with a bright smile.

"Sound perfect." Danny said.

"Are you having a baby shower cuz?" Chin asked.

"I don't really want one. I don't have many female friends so Malia said she will take me out with your credit card instead." Kono grinned.

Chin's face dropped and Steve and Danny laughed at him.

"Ha bad luck dude!" Danny laughed.

"She said she would get cash out of you and Steve" Kono said seriously.

"Huh?" Steve grunted.

"Call it redemption for the crap you dicks put me through" Kono said seriously keeping a straight face.

The men looked shocked and scared as Kono brought up there previous actions.

Kono stared at them before bursting out laughing. "Idiots." She said as she shuffled to the edge of the sofa and stood up. "I gotta pee." She mumbled before waddling off.

Later that evening Adam and Kono lay in bed snuggled among the sheets. Adam lay his hand on the bump, rubbing circles in a soothing motion.

"Hey babe I erm started writing a list of baby names." Kono said.

"Yeah you gonna tell me them?" Adam asked.

"Yup, we really need to pick something soon, she could come early." Kono said.

"I know I have a few ideas." Adam said.

"Yeah what?" Kono asked.

"What about Lilly?"

"Mmm maybe, what about Keelah?"

"I like it put it on the list, what about Leila?"

"Oooo yeah maybe what about Maisy?"

"Ahh were gonna be here a while." Adam laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a bit short but another Chapter will be up soon. **

**Chapter 11**

Kono waddled around the baby superstore trying to decide what she needed to buy and what make and colour. She had her mom Leia and Malia with her to help her decide what to buy since Adam was in a meeting all morning.

"Oh this is crazy I don't know what to buy." Kono moaned as she looked between different cribs.

"Sweetheart both those makes are good and trusted you just have to pick." Leia said.

"I wish Adam was here to help." Kono said softly as she walked towards the blankets and soft toys.

Leia and Malia watched as Kono wandered off. They had both noticed Kono's demeanour today. She seemed down and flustered. Both knew it was her hormones messing with her emotions and it was perfectly normal but they did feel for here.

"It's worrying me that she seems so down at the moment. I spoke to Adam and he said she's been really agitated and snapping at him for no reason." Leia commented.

"It perfectly normal." Malia said.

"I know I was much the same when I was pregnant with Kono." Leia said.

Kono had wandered off and was looking through the baby blankets. She wasn't the type to want everything pink; instead she wanted her baby's room to mirror the ocean. She picked out a blue and white blanket and a cream blanket. She smiled as she looked at them both. She realised at that moment the baby's room hadn't been painted yet.

"Kono darling what's wrong?" Leia asked her daughter as she saw the panic on her face.

"I, I it's just Adams not here, we haven't got anything for the baby yet, not clothes and the rooms not even decorated. I'm not ready for this baby mum." Kono said tearfully.

"Hey you listen to me. You and Adam are so ready to become parents but it is stressful especially in the beginning. You're a first time mum so everything is new." Leia said comfortingly.

Kono sighed and leant into her mums embrace. "Adam text me, he said his meeting is taking longer than he thought. I really don't know what to pick without him." Kono said.

"Sweetheart you've got some blankets there, so why don't we go have a look at the bedding and soft toys. I think this is all a bit much today. Why don't we go grab some lunch then will take you home and Adam can bring you out tomorrow." Leia suggested.

"Okay."

"Hey Kono, what about this bedding. Its baby pink so not to bright, you can put it with this yellow blanket and it will be like sand." Malia said happily.

If Malia was honest this entire baby shopping was making her broody. She loved the fact she was getting a niece but it would be lovely to have one of her own who can play with Kono's baby.

By the time the girls got back to Kono's it was three in the afternoon. Adam hadn't spoken to Kono since he text her and it had really pissed her off. She had been expecting him to meet her so he could help pick things out. Now she would have to go out again.

"Hey babe." Adam said as the girls walked into the house.

Kono ignored him and put her bags down before walking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Adam looked at Leia and Malia guiltily.

"I didn't think this through." He commented.

"Go talk to her, she really needs you right now. She's feeling very stressed and panicked about the baby, you need to get her to talk to you and just be there for her." Leia said.

"And you need to go buy baby stuff but apart from that you're all set." Malia said with a chirpy smile.

"Thanks guys." Adam said as he said goodbye to them and went to find Kono.

Kono was standing in the kitchen sipping her water and eating some biscuits. She was leaning against the counter and her posture suggested how down she felt.

"Baby you going to talk to me?" Adam asked as he walked up behind her.

"I can't believe you didn't come today. I can't believe you chose work over me and the baby." Kono stated.

"I know I should have been there, but I wasn't working." Adam said.

Kono looked at Adam confused. "What do you mean?" Kono asked.

Adam smiled and held out his hand. Kono took the offered hand and followed Adam. Adam led Kono from the kitchen to the nursery. The door was partly closed and there was a faint smell of paint. Adam pushed open the door and led Kono in.

Three walls were painted white whilst the back wall was a mix of baby blues, turquoise and white. Adam had painted swirls into the back wall making it look like the ocean. The walls weren't too bright that pink toys would look odd but perfectly subtle that cute pink girly teddy's would blend in. Kono smiled brightly as she looked around the room. She turned to Adam and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry" She said into his chest.

"Baby don't be. I should have been there today." Adam said as he kissed her head.

Kono sighed and melted in his arms, his big strong arms.

"Come on I want to talk to you." Adam said as he took her into the bedroom and they sat on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kono asked.

"I want to talk about you. You've been very agitated and snappy lately and I know you must be tired and your hormones are all over the place but I just want you to talk to me if something's bothering you." Adam said gently.

"I don't mean to snap I do it before I realise it." Kono said quietly.

"I know sweetie." Adam said.

Kono bowed her head and rubbed her bumps. She felt enormous and fat. She was scared Adam didn't find her sexy anymore and she didn't know what to do.

"What is it?" Adam pressed as he saw her confliction.

"I…"

"Baby talk to me."

"Do you still find me sexy even though I'm fat?" Kono mumbled.

"What how can you even ask me that. You could wear a bin bag and you would still be sexy to me and for the record you are not fat Kono your pregnant. I can't imagine how you must feel carrying our little girl but embrace it. You're beautiful and so is our baby." Adam said lovingly.

Kono gave Adam a small smile before speaking again.

"Do you not want to have sex with me anymore?" Kono mumbled.

Adam's heart broke seeing Kono so vulnerable. Apart from her stint in hospital he had never seen her doubt her beauty before and it upset him to know she was questioning how gorgeous she was.

"Why do you ask that babe?" Adam asked.

"We haven't slept together for about four months." Kono said.

"Baby I wouldn't let you leave this bed if I had things my way, but you've been so tired that I didn't think you wanted to. I didn't want to push you." Adam said.

"I've been horny for so long it's killing me!" Kono exclaimed comically.

Adam burst out laughing at his girlfriend. "Oh baby why didn't you say!" Adam laughed.

"I just thought you didn't find me attractive anymore…besides I can't even see my bikini line so I haven't exactly kept thing tidy down there." Kono said in embarrassment.

Adam chuckled at what Kono said earning himself a hard slap to the chest.

"Sorry babe" He laughed

"It's not funny! I always keep my bikini line tidy you have no idea how difficult it is to shave it when you can't see it!" Kono exclaimed as she pouted.

Adam fell about laughing at Kono's struggle, unable to believe that she was so worried. "I'm so glad I don't have your life struggles."

"Hey watch it!" Kono said with as much anger she could muster but started giggling also.

"Look babe I really don't care if it's all gone wild down below, you're having my baby and that over rules everything else." Adam said softly as he hugged Kono.

"Promise?" Kono asked.

"Promise." Adam said with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" Kono asked.

"Come here" Adam said as he kissed her passionately and ripped her clothes off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kono knew something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had had a weird feeling ever since she woke up. She felt bigger than ever but since her chat with Adam but she was embracing it and making the most of the feeling since she was due in three weeks. She spent most of her time relaxing and floating in the water when Adam took her to the beach. She also spent many afternoons laughing at Adam as he tried to assemble the various pieces of furniture they had finally bought. Tonight though they would be going to the governor's ball. It was an annual ball that raised money for local Charites that the police department worked in partnership with. If Kono was honest she was really excited about it, being able to dress up a bit and make herself feel glamourous. She was worried about the stares and snickers she would undoubtable receive from man people, especially since Adam was coming but she didn't care.

Kono was putting the finishing touches to her look. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her bump perfectly showing it off proudly to everyone, silver heels that made her legs go on for miles and her hair was loose and wavy. She put some silver earrings in that Adam had brought her when they first met, as well as her locket and bracelet she received for her birthday.

"Woah!" Adam exclaimed in admiration as he admired his beautiful girlfriend.

Kono smiled and blushed. "Not bad yourself." She replied as she took in his appearance.

Adam wore a tailored Armani suit with a white shirt. He left a few buttons open at the top, teasing Kono.

"You just about ready?" Adam asked as he hugged Kono from behind, peppering kisses along her neck.

"Mmm yeah but let's go now before a rip that shirt of you." Kono giggled.

"Oh you saucy minx" Adam joked as he took her hand in his and walked them to the car.

Kono and Adam had collected Chin and Malia on their way and the four arrived at the ball together. It was being held outside in a marquee organised by the governor. As the four walked through to find their table the officers of HPD began to look and stare. Adam squeezed Kono's hand in reassurance and pulled her closer in a protective manner.

"Surprised she would show her face with him." Someone snickered as they walked past.

"Ignore them there pathetic." Malia said as she glared at the officer.

"I'm sorry." Adam whispered in Kono's ear. He hadn't wanted to go tonight, knowing how it would affect Kono but she was adamant she wouldn't go alone.

"Don't be, there idiots, I'm glad you're here." Kono said as she turned to peck Adams lips.

They reached there table and met with Steve and Danny just as someone else made a comment.

"You forgive him after he beat you up? You've hidden the bruises well!" Some laughed before moving to the bar.

Adam, Chin, Malia and the guys stopped and looked at Kono.

"What is he talking about?" Chin and Adam both asked.

Kono froze to the spot in panic. She had successfully managed to hide the finger shaped bruising on her arm whilst in the hospital so she didn't have to explain what happened, and she told them she grazed her head when she got out the car and bumped her head.

"Kono what is he talking about?" Adam asked in a serious tone as he forced Kono to look at him.

"I..nothing." Kono mumbled.

"Nothing? Kono that wasn't nothing, he just suggested I hurt you which is damn well not true so explain to me what he meant." Adam snapped.

"Adam." Chin said as he placed an arm on his. "Don't make a scene."

Adam sighed and directed Kono to a seat then sat next to her as everyone else gathered around there table.

"Kono please what did he mean?" Adam begged quietly.

Kono felt the tears prick her eyes and she blinked them away. "When I went to give people there court date letters the last guy I visited wouldn't except it and I tried to reason with him but he told me to fuck of and grabbed my arm and threw me on the floor. I had finger shaped bruising on my arm and that graze on my head so when I went speak to HPD some guys saw it and blamed you." Kono said softly as the tears filled her eyes.

"Cuz!" Chin exclaimed.

"Kono why didn't you tell me?" Adam asked.

Steve rubbed his face and sighed. "I'm sorry Kono." He said knowing he sent her out that day.

"Sweetheart you should have told me straight away, you could have told anyone of us." Adam said as he pulled Kono close and wiped her tears so no onlookers would see her crying.

"I'm sorry, I was just so stressed that day I didn't want to think about it and I ended up in hospital anyway so I just thought I'd be checked over then." Kono said softly.

Adam held her close and kissed her head before whispering in her ear. "Baby you should have told me, but I'm just glad you're okay sweetheart. Dry those tears; I won't let anyone hurt you." Adam whispered lovingly.

Kono pulled back and kissed Adam romantically which received a few stares of disapproval from more HPD members.

"Why don't you quit staring at them and maybe start showing your own wife some attention." Malia snapped as two burley HPD officers looked shocked and hurried along with their wives.

The ball dragged on through the night with the governor honouring the various charities and police. Kono could feel herself becoming tired and she didn't feel great.

"You okay baby?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I think I'm just tired, I don't feel great." Kono said.

"It's nearly over babe; I'll take you home soon." Adam said.

"God you two are so blooming cute!" Malia said as she pinched Kono's cheek.

"Hey…!" Kono laughed.

"I remember when you were dating surfer dudes; you never let anyone take of you." Malia laughed.

"Except me." Chin laughed as he patted Kono's knee.

"I only let you look after me because I knew you wanted to, I could have done things myself." Kono said stubbornly.

The group laughed at Kono before shots were fired. Screams could be heard as people tried to run from the exits. Two gun men stormed the ball firing shots at anyone that moved whilst a third man walked through with a hostage and a gun pointed at her head. Despite a marquee full of cops with guns surrounding the men, they could take action and risk killing more people.

The five-0 team, Malia and Adam ducked under the table and remained still not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Adam covered Kono as best he could with his hand firmly on her stomach.

"We don't want to hurt this woman" The third man yelled as he displayed the hostage.

"We just want Five-0!" The second man yelled. "Stand up and will let her and everyone else go." He said firmly.

Steve, Danny and Chin looked among themselves. They couldn't risk hiding and letting everyone get shot, but they also had to consider Kono's state as well as Malia and Adam.

"I'm warning you I will start shooting!"

"We have to go." Kono said quietly.

"No Kono you are not risking your life or our baby's." Adam said.

"Babe if we don't they'll kill everyone anyway." Kono reasoned.

Adam held her close knowing he couldn't do much about the situation. The gun men had other men surrounding the area so if anyone tried to run they would be shot.

"Do I have to ask you again?!" The gun man yelled.

Steve looked at his team before standing up. "I'm the head of Five-0 take me!" He called out hoping to deflect attention.

*Bang* the first gun man shot a HPD officer in the leg.

"I asked for all of Five-0 to stand up." He yelled.

The rest of the team looked between each other before standing. Malia and Adam also stood, protectively clinging to their partners.

"Ahh we have some extra" The second man said.

"Let everyone go and tell us what you want." Steve snapped.

"Ha ha ha, commander McGarett it's not that easy. All of you throw your weapons towards us." He asked.

The team removed there weapons and threw them on the floor. The first gun man said something into is walkie talkie and other members of the gun mob emerged and started directing the other people out of the Marquee. The second gun man walked towards Five-0.

"This your wife Lieutenant?" The man snarled as he ran a finger down Malia's neck.

Chin didn't answer and the man just laughed.

"We know who you are Mr Noshimuri, you know if you hadn't changed your way and gone on the straight and narrow I might have let you go." He laughed. "But it looks like you have bigger things going on now." He said as he pointed to Kono's belly.

"What do you want with us?" Danny asked angrily.

"Calm down detective Williams please we won't hurt you we just need something." The gun man remarked.

"What?" Steve asked.

"A little evidence, you see you arrested our friends last week and now they're stuck in Halawa so were here to get rid of the evidence and get them out." The man said with a grin.

"If you would kindly follow us." The second man snapped as he pushed then towards the HQ officers.

When they arrived at HQ the third man pushed his gun against Malia's head and forced the group to walk into the supply closet off of the HQ offices. He shoved them all in it and slammed the door and locked it. Kono stood at the back of the closet rubbing her bump. She felt hot and panicked from the stress of the situation. The guys looked out the small window and watched as the men put USB'S into the smart table and began going through the evidence. The men sighed frustrated at the situation, while Chin made sure Malia was okay. Kono was still feeling rough and tired as she hovered behind.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked Steve.

"I don't know Danno" Steve replied.

The men tried to mess with the lock to try and escape knowing it wouldn't work. Even if it did work they didn't have their guns to defend themselves.

"Adam" Kono said in a panicky voice.

Adam turned and looked at his frightened girlfriend.

"My waters just broke."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adam sat next to Kono her leaning against him as she rested her tired body against him. Her waters had broken half an hour ago and she was experiencing an odd twinge in her belly. Malia sat in front of her reassuring her and keeping both her and Adam calm. She was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing as she rested her head in the crook of Adam's neck.

"Malia she's not due for another 3 weeks." Kono said, concern lacing her voice.

"Sweetheart she really isn't that early. Your due date is only a guess; you may have conceived her earlier than you thought." Malia explained calmly.

"But we always used a condom except for that one time." Kono stated.

"I know but condoms break sweetheart and you said you were off the pill for a while when you waited for the new prescription so it could have happened then." Malia explained.

Kono nodded her head but the fear was evident on her tired features.

"Guys are they still out there?" Malia asked as she looked to the boys.

"Yeah afraid so." Steve said.

Danny pushed Steve out the way and began screaming and banging on the door hoping they heard.

"Mate I tried that, there ignoring us." Steve said.

"Oh my god! Danny exclaimed as he looked out the window.

Steve and Danny both joined him and witnessed as the gun men began smashing the smart table screen ensuring nothing could be found. The watched as the men ran from the building.

"They're gone what are we going to do now?" Chin said, panic in his voice.

"You have to try and pick the lock or find something in here and break the door down otherwise this little girl will be born here." Malia instructed.

"No Malia she can't be born here" Kono sobbed as the water works began.

"Shhh sweetheart it will be fine." Adam tried to reassure although you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Kono darling I need you to calm down it won't be good for the baby if you start panicking. You need to save your strength." Malia said.

"I'm so tired I just want to sleep." Kono cried.

"Close your eyes darling." Malia said as Adam took Kono in his arms.

Malia, Chin, Steve and Danny gathered by the door talking in hushed voices.

"Are you going to be able to get us out?" Malia whispered.

"I don't know will try but it might take a while." Steve said.

"How long until she has to start pushing?" Chin asked his wife.

"I don't know yet. Her contractions aren't that close together yet so may be a while, but some women dilate really quickly with their first child." Malia explained.

An hour later and Kono's contractions were getting worse. She cried in pain as she held on to Adam. Despite having a high pain threshold, Kono couldn't believe how bad the pain was.

"Kono darling I need to remove your underwear so I can see how far along you are." Malia said gently.

"No no they can't see me." Kono sobbed at the thought of her friends and cousin seeing her private area.

"They won't look I promise you." Malia said as she glared at the guys who nodded and went back to finding a way out.

"Let's turn her and lean against that wall then she will be more covered." Adam suggested as he helped move Kono and keep her modesty.

Malia removed her underwear and lifted her dress up. She placed her own cardigan under Kono so she wasn't sitting on the cold hard floor.

"Okay I think you're about 4 centimetres dilated." Malia said as she covered Kono up best she could.

"I can't do this Malia, not like this." Kono cried.

Adam wiped her tears and whispered in her ear, relaxing her instantly. Malia watched as Adam was able to relax Kono enough that she wouldn't stress the baby.

"Lia I feel like I need the toilet." Kono whispered quietly so the guys wouldn't hear.

Malia shuffled round closer to Kono. "Do you have to pee or poo?" Malia asked quietly.

"poo" Kono said with embarrassment.

"Feeling like you need to poo is just the baby pushing down and getting ready to come out sweetheart, it will pass. It's perfectly normal. And if you do go do not be embarrassed it is perfectly normal." Malia said reassuringly.

Kono felt embarrassed to have to admit that but was relieved that Malia was there and could reassure her what was normal and what wasn't.

A few hours later and the guys were still stuck. The room they were locked in had a solid three locks to keep the contents safe. The room was filled with your normal paper and pens but also contained a few weapons. It was a shame they didn't have amo.

"AHHHHHH LIA HELP ME!" Kono cried in shear agony.

"Darling you're at ten centimetres you're going to have to start pushing." Malia said.

"Not here I can't" Kono cried. "I need my mum" She sobbed.

"Darling I know you're scared but Adam is right there with you and your little girl is ready to meet you." Malia said as she spread Kono's legs and positioned herself to catch the baby.

"Baby I know you can do this, I love you." Adam said.

"I love you too but this is all YOUR FAULTTTTT" Kono screamed through gritted teeth.

"Why is it my fault you were willing!" Adam said.

"ErghhhhhhhHHHHHH"

"Chin sit at her head and help Adam support her." Malia instructed.

Chin moved quickly to help his baby cousin.

"Steve, Danny you need to get us out of here." Malia said.

"We need amo Steve there must be some in here." Danny said as the two began searching the room for amo.

"Kono when you get your next contraction push" Malia said.

"Come on beautiful" Adam said as he pushed Kono's sweaty hair of her face and kissed her.

"AhhRGHHHHHHHH!" Kono cried as she pushed.

Kono had been pushing for half an hour. She was drained and covered in sweat as she tried to push.

"WHY IS'NT SHE OUT YET?" Kono asked in tears.

"You got to keep pushing sweetheart." Malia encouraged.

"Steve Amo!" Danno cried as he found amo to load the gun that was in the room.

"Thank god we leave gun's in here." Steve said as he loaded it up and fired the lock without thinking.

"Hey Neanderthal a little warning!" Danny exclaimed.

"Omg my baby's being born to gunshots!" Kono cried into Adams chest.

"Come on sweetheart nearly there." Adam said.

"AhHHHHHHHH!" Kono screamed.

"I can see the head!" Malia said.

Adam moved and looked at his little girls head. "Baby I can see her come on!" Adam said.

"EAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!" Kono screamed.

"Guy's get help!" Chin yelled at the others.

"One more Kono." Malia said.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kono cried as she heard the cries of her baby girl.

"Oh baby" Kono sobbed in relief as Malia handed her her little girl.

"Hey baby girl" Adam said as he kissed his little girls head. "I'm so proud of you baby" He said to Kono as they shared a beautifully romantic kiss.

"We have our little girl."

**I don't know much about giving birth but I know it takes a while...but this was kinda sped up and I no that some women have to go to the bathroom and that every women dialates so apologise for not knowing much please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kono lay in the hospital bed cradling her bundle of joy as she stared at every inch of her baby. She looked at her tiny feet that were wrapped up in little white socks with a pink frill. She looked at her chubby little legs that wriggled every now and then that was accompanied by a little yawn. She had big brown eyes that mirrored Kono's and plump pink lips that Kono couldn't stop kissing. Her nose was all Adam as was her dark hair. Kono smiled in delight as she admired her baby girl.

"Can you believe we made her" Kono said quietly so as not to startle the tiny bundle.

"I know it's crazy." Adam said as he stroked her thin black hair.

"She's definitely the best mistake ever." Kono smiled.

"I agree, not that she's a mistake I wouldn't trade her for the world." Adam said sweetly.

"She's perfect." Kono said as she kissed the baby's head.

"Hey guys just checking up on you." Malia said as she wandered into the room.

"Hey Lia" Kono said.

"Oh guys she's so beautiful" Malia cooed as she tickled the babies tummy.

"Ahh she smiled!" Kono said excitedly.

"Oh she has such a perfect combination of your smiles, look at those little dimples!" Malia squealed.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey can one very excited grandmother come in?" Leia asked as she poked her head round the door.

"Yeah mum" Kono said a little tearfully.

"Oh look at my baby with her baby!" Leia exclaimed as she too cooed over the baby and kissed Kono's head. "She's perfect baby, oh god I'm so proud of your darling" Leia exclaimed.

"She did so well." Adam said proudly.

"You kept her calm" Malia pointed out.

Leia hugged Adam then Malia, thanking her for what she did.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Leia asked.

"Yes but we were waiting for the guys but I don't know where they've gone." Kono said.

"Were here!" Chin exclaimed as he, Steve and Danny entered the room carrying bags of baby clothes and toys.

"What's all this?" Kono asked in shock.

"We'll since you gave birth in a supply closet you didn't have all the baby stuff so we brought a few things." Chin informed.

"Looks like you brought the whole gift shop" Adam laughed.

"Well we got to spoil our new niece." Steve said.

"I better warn Grace, she won't be pleased if her uncle Steve spoils her cousin more than her." Danny chuckled.

"I'll spoil them both." Steve said showing his softer side.

"Ahh come on please reveal the name!" Leia said excitedly.

"Mum calm down" Kono giggled as she looked to Adam.

"So it took us a while…" Adam began

"But we have chosen a name…"

The guys in the room stared at the couple as the kept them on the edge.

"Meet Kelly Malia Noshimuri" Kono said with joy.

The guys smiled with joy.

"We chose Kelly after you cuz and Malia clearly after you. Chin you've been my rock my whole life and Malia you delivered our little girl safely, so this was our way of thanking you both." Kono said happily.

"Cuz!" Chin said as tears stung his eyes.

"This is so exciting omg Chin we need a baby!" Malia exclaimed excitedly.

Chin laughed and hugged his wife. "I'll give you whatever you want darling." Chin said.

"Awwww Steve let's have a baby!" Danny joked.

"And were leaving…Congratulations guys but we need to go sort something." Steve said.

"Did HPD catch the guys?" Kono asked as she remembered what happened.

"Yes the idiots got caught on their way out." Steve laughed.

"So what do you need to do?" Kono asked.

"Err paperwork" Steve said before him and Danny walked out. "Chin Adam will meet you outside." Steve called over his shoulder.

"Babe you can't leave." Kono said.

I promise you I will be an hour tops. Malia needs to sort the paper work and I will be back to collect you and Kelly I promise I need you to trust me that I have to pop out." Adam said desperately. He didn't want to leave his girlfriends or baby but he needed to sort something.

Kono looked to her mum who nodded as did she and the men left.

"I'll get the paperwork sorted and I promise those boys will be back soon." Malia reassured.

Kono didn't know what they were up to but her and Kelly were tired so she decided to close her eyes for an hour.

The men jumped out the truck and walked up the drive. Anger coursed through their bodies as they approached the door. Steve walked ahead and knocked on the door.

The burly man Kono had given a court order to opened the door. Before he could speak his face collided with Steve's fist.

"That was for throwing a pregnant women to the floor."

*Smack*

"That was for hurting my friend.

*Smack*

That was for hurting my cousin.

*Smack*

"That was for hurting my pregnant girlfriend.

The man was keeled over and hunched on the ground holding is bloody and most likely broken nose.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled as he went to stand up.

*Smack*

"You're lucky I have a girlfriend and baby to look after because if I didn't I wouldn't hesitate to kill you" Adam threatened before Chin pulled him back.

Steve yanked the man up from the floor. "You're under arrest for assault" Steve said before reading the man his rights and hauling his arse off to the HPD car he had called on the way here.

"Hey beautiful wake up" Adam said softly as he stroked Kono's hair out of her face.

"Hmm hey baby." Kono said sleepily.

"You ready to take our baby home?" Adam asked as he helped her sit up.

"Yes!" Kono smiled. "Hey what did you do to your hand?" She asked as she noticed the bruised knuckles.

"Ermm" Adam stuttered, he hadn't thought about how to tell Kono.

"Adam did you hit something or someone!" Kono asked

"Let's just say that arsehole that gave you're the bruising and graze will be sitting in a cell for a while and recovering from a broken nose." Adam said.

"Baby!"

"We all gave him a good hit, he deserved it, no one touches either of my girls and gets away with it." Adam said firmly.

"I love you baby" Kono smiled.

"And I love you." Adam said as he helped Kono get ready to go home.

Kono sat up in bed trying to get Kelly to latch on to her nipple so she could feed her. Kono held Kelly close and guided her to the nipple but Kelly didn't seem interested yet kept crying.

"Erghh come on baby" Kono begged. She was tired from the birth and really needed sleep. She had already changed Kelly and played with her and held her but she kept crying so she had to be hungry.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked as he entered the bedroom.

"She won't latch on but she's hungry." Kono said sadly.

"Come here shuffle forward." Adam instructed as he sat behind Kono and pulled her between his legs.

Kono leant back against Adam as Adam brought his arms around Kono and pulled Kelly towards Kono's nipple. Gently he took Kono's breast and helped to guide Kelly.

"How do you do it?" Kono asked as she felt Kelly latch on and begin to suckle. In the hospital Malia had helped her feed Kelly and it made her feel useless that she couldn't do it herself.

"She just needed a little help baby she needs to get used to breast feeding just as much as you do." Adam ad as he kissed Kono's neck. "Why don't you close your eyes, I can hold her in place." Adam said as he supported Kelly.

"Thank you" Kono mumbled as she dozed off with her baby in her arms whiles she laid in her baby's arms.

**Guys should I continue? I don't know weather to stop here or continue looking at Kono and Adams journey as parents? should I continue here or do a follow on story?**


End file.
